The object of my affection
by femslash-fabfan
Summary: CS PAIRing. When a case takes them to Florida well they find happiness. Femslash. first fiction. This is a crossover with CSI:Miami Calleigh/Natalia Pairing. Miami is only the setting for a few chapters mostly Las Vegas.
1. Break Room

I don't own them CBS and CSI own them. This is a free production. NO MONEY TO ME

When Sarah and Catherine case leads them to MIAMI will they find happiness? This is my first fanfiction. I hope I don't sound horrible. NO Beta so sorry for the spelling mistakes and bad grammar.

CS Pairing

Chapter one-Break Room

SPOV

The object of my affection walked into the break room and up to the coffee pot and I could not help myself as I stared after her. Her beautiful reddish blonde hair, brilliant smile, killer boobs, and gorgeous legs. All it is not just her legs that are to die for. She one of the smartest, confident, interesting women I know. She is stubborn and passionate when it comes to her job and her kid. When you cross her she's one force to be reckoned with. But even though I seem to always cross her, I love the passion and strength that she sends my way. God I love her. Does she know that? NO! She's Catherine, even if she wasn't complete straight she never look my way. So I sit here and admire from afar.

"So is this coffee, Greggos?" Catherine asks the break room occupants, which is everyone on the night shift, since we are waiting for Grisham to give us our assignments for the night.

"Yes it is my coffee, Catherine. Only the best for the hottest." Greg answers her in his always flirting tone.

If he was not such a great guy I might be a hint jealous, but I know he is being his self. I mean he knows about my crush. He is my best friend and he kind of kept being persistent and finally broke me down. What can I say, I don't like talking about me and so you have to be stubborn in order to get any thing from me.

"Alright, Warrick, Greg you have a DB. Catherine and Sarah you have a rape and DB, Nick you are with me we have two DB in the desert." Grisham states as he walks in and then walks out.

I still can not believe I actually liked him at one time. I mean he is a great scientist and good friend but he definitely does not have the social skills I would need. I need someone who is going to drag me out of my shell or else we will never talk. What a relationship that would be?

I am glad I am working with Her. I know we are going to solve this case. We work so great as a team.

"Sidle you ready?" she says to me and walks out of the room and I follow her.

CPOV

I need some coffee. Lindsey decided tonight would be a great time to tell me that she is dating this guy, Jake, Jim, Jason. I can't remember. I can't believe she is already 15. Next year she going to be driving and that scares the shit out of me. Let just say it been a long night and I am not ready to have her dating.

"So is this coffee, Greggos?" I say as I walk into the break room before assignments are handed out

"Yes it is my coffee, Catherine. Only the best for the hottest." Greg answers, always the flirt.

I turn around and face everyone with my coffee. . I notice Sarah looks nice tonight. Oh yeah I have a small thing for her, I not saying she doesn't get on my nerves though. She definitely does. She seems to know how to push my buttons. Oh here comes Gris.

"Alright, Warrick, Greg you have a DB. Catherine and Sarah you have a rape and DB, Nick you are with me we have two DB in the desert." Grisham states and then leaves.

No social skills. Oh well at least I am working with Sarah tonight.

I take another sip of my coffee. "Sidle you ready?" and with that we both leave the room

"I am driving." I state once we are out of the break room

"Whatever, let me grab my kit and I will meet you at the SUV." She says and then heads for her kit.


	2. Scene

Chapter 2-Scene

SPOV

The car ride is not long and we basically go in silence which is not abnormal for us. When we get to the house Sophia is there to meet us.

"This one is ugly. 21 year old female named Melissa Garner was home from college for the weekend. Nobody else was home when it happened. Mom, Stacey Garner, and younger sister Kathline Garner, are the ones who came across her body." Sophia states.

"Where are the mom and daughter?" I ask.

"Over there with the other officer." Sophia points and nods her head in the direction.

"Where is the father?" Catherine finally enters the conversation. I think the fact that the girl is pretty young gets to her, since she has Lindsey. Even though Lindsey is only 15 and this girl was 21.

"He died just last year colon cancer. It is just the three of them and both the girls would have been in college next year. It is sad really. This family has had a lot of loss." Sophia looks at the women as she states this

"Okay Sarah you talk to the family and do the outside. When you are done if I am not, you can come in and help me. Sophia where is the body?" Catherine takes charge since she is the SENOIR CSI.

"She is inside, upstairs in the left bedroom." Sophia answers her.

"Okay I am off. The place is secured right. Nobody has touched anything right."

"Everything is as is when we came up to the scene. Yes we cleared the house, Plus, I will be inside as soon as I talk to the other officers." Sophia says and we all head off to do our jobs.

It takes several ours, I find a cigarette outside the front door, No hand prints on the door. No shoe prints. There was a small oil leak in the front lane and the family's car is not leaking. I don't think that is a lot to go on but then again most of the evidence on this kind of case come from the inside anyways especially since there is no forced entry. No that I am done with the outside I head inside to help Cath.

CPOV

Man Sophia was right this is ugly. I come across her body and I can not help but skip a beat. So young. I take pictures of the body before David takes it back to Dr Robbins. Then I start with the bed. Collecting hairs, fibers, blood, and any other fluids. I have almost finish that room when Sarah come up.

"Do you need any help?" She states with a small gap tooth smile. The kind of smile that just comes natural when you speak nicely to someone. Trust me this scene warrants no other kind of smile.

"Actually I am almost done with this room and then we need to do a walk through of the house to see if anything is out of place. The perp had to get in this room some how." I say turning around to face her.

She helps me with the evidence I have collected and then we do the house walk through. Finally 4 hours later we head back to the lab. We work well together at the scene. In fact we always work well at the scene; it is the lab that we sometime have problems at. I think it is our stubbornness and passion that gets us in trouble.


	3. Back to the Lab

**Thanks for the Review and I did change Sophie name to Sophia. **

Chapter 3- Back to the Lab

CPOV

When we return to the lab we turn in the evidence to get processed. Then we walk down to the Morgue.

"Dr Robbins is Melissa Garner, in here yet?" I ask.

"Actually I am work on her right now. Want to come help me finish up?" Dr Robbins asked.

We both enter around the table and put on our goggles.

"Okay so the rape kit came back positive and I already sent it down to the lab. So she was definitely raped. She as strangle mark across her neck but it seems that our killer thought that it was taking to long because the actual thing that killed her was a blow to the head. There is additional 3 other blows to the head. But they were postmortem. She has defensive wounds and there looks to be skin under here nails so Sarah if you want to collect that you can. Her TOD was 6 hours before she was found. That is all I have for now"

Sarah moves to just do that and then sends them to the lab.

"Okay check for drugs and alcohol, please. She was twenty one and I want to know what all she did that day." I state as we both leave the morgue.

"I feel like he left a lot of evidence but nothing to really stick him unless he is already in the system but since he has skin and semen and maybe even hair all over this place, especially if that cigarette is his too. I hope the lab is able to help us on this one. What did you get from the family?" I ask Sarah in the hallway on our way to her lab to set out all our pictures of the scene along with the Docs report.

SPOV

Wow Cath is right he seems to be leaving us a lot of DNA. I not sure what I think about that. He has to of messed up in that past right.

"I didn't get much Catherine. The girl goes to a school in Florida, Miami University. I guess she didn't have Friday and Monday classes so when she saw cheap plane tickets home she skipped her late Thursday class and decided to come home for the weekend. She is a Journalist Major. She is working for the School newspaper and her mom said that the paper was getting to be really stressful for her. Her sister also wanted her to come home because her last Basketball game in High School was tomorrow. The mom was at work and the younger daughter was at school. Sophia said she would check to make sure but I am going to go ahead and say they were not at home when Melissa was killed. The suspect being a man and all, with the trace of semen left on the bed and on her. I think now it is just a wait and see what the lab brings us now."

Right then Catharine phone vibrates, letting us know that some of our results came in. We walk over to the lab. The DNA came back. The hair fibers on the bed match the victim plus one unknown male. The unknown male's DNA is also found in the semen on the bed and the semen on Melissa. As well as under her finger nails. Now if only we had something to compare it to. I am running the databases now.

"Wow that is interesting."

"What?" Cathrine eyes shoot up too me. _Damn those eyes are hot. I have always thought eyes and smile were the best contribution a woman has. STOP IT! STOP IT! FOCUS._

"Well bad news. This persons DNA is none of the database however his DNA is in three cases in Florida. Wow very similar in fact. Last 3 years. Okay I am going to print out some of the facts from these three cold cases."


	4. Connection

Chapter 4- Connection

SPOV

Later on after I print out the other three cases information Catherine and I are looking over them and our new one.

"So do you think that he decided to move to Sin City." Catherine asks me.

"Looks like it unless we find evidence to show otherwise. Let's see if we can find the profile this man chooses as his victim. I really want to get this guy, Catherine." I probably should not have said the last part. Our fights usually are about how I take these cases so personal but, much to my surprise…

"Me too." She whispers softly mostly to herself and I decide not to drawl attention to the fact that I heard it even though she probably knows I heard it. She knows everything. "Okay so what do we know about these victims?" She ask so that I can hear her

"Well first off they are all in between the ages of 20 and 23. The other girls are 20, 21, 23. They were currently going to college when they were killed. Actually all were going to Miami University. Wow. Well there is our connection."

"I think you are right but why was Melissa killed here? Is he now living here and somewhere noticed that she was from Miami or did he follow her here to kill her? Who is he? I almost feel like for every question we got answered 5 more pop up. Ugh this is so frustrating. I think we need information on the other girls." With that she walks off.

CPOV

"Looks like it unless we find evidence to show otherwise. Let's see if we can find the profile this man chooses as his victim. I really want to get this guy, Catherine."

"Me too." I whisper so she can't hear me but her body tenses just a little and I know she did. So to move on I ask "Okay so what do we know about these victims?"

"Well first off they are all in between the ages of 20 and 23. The other girls are 20, 21, and 23. They were currently going to college when they were killed. Actually all were going to Miami University. Wow. Well there is our connection."

Ugh that might be our connection but it not enough that it is currently helping us find this guy. I know this case is going to be a hard one to crack. I mean hello he done it three other times and the CSI and Police haven't been able to catch him yet. Then again the CSI's were not Sara and I.

"I think you are right but why was Melissa killed here? Is he now living here and somewhere noticed that she was from Miami or did he follow her here to kill her? Who is he? I almost feel like for every question we got answered 5 more pop up. Ugh this is so frustrating. I think we need information on the other girls."

I walk off; it is time for some coffee and a little head clearing.


	5. Grissom

**Okay this is where I not sure this would really happen but it gets them to Miami and that where I want there secrets to be opened up. So for the good of the story this happens. If you don't like it, I am sorry.**

Chapter 5- Grissom

CPOV

I walk into the break room and grab a cup of coffee. I wonder if I should bring Sara some. I guess I can pore her a cup on my way back to the lab if she doesn't follow me here in a little bit. I mean there is only so much you can stare at the evidence and hope something jumps up that you didn't see before. That is why I decided to clear my head first. Nobody is in the break room. I haven't seen any of the night shift since I been back I wonder how there cases are going.

Warrick and Greg just walk in.

"Hey Catherine is there any more of my coffee." Greg ask

"Actually no but this pot isn't as bad as usual. I think it is pretty new, want a cup? Warrick?"

Warrick nods his head yes.

"Oh you are actually going to get me a cup; wow today must be my lucky day to have such a beauty gets me some coffee." Greg says with a huge smile

"Greg, you act like I have never given any of you guys anything before. I will have you know done this for you before. Even in this beautiful body." I hand him a cup.

"I know. Its still is nice to have a hotty get me coffee."

I decide to ignore his comment.

"So how is your case going?" I ask Warrick as I hand him a cup.

"Well it looks like a gang shooting. You know how they love to leave evidence should not be too hard to find the killer. Which reminds me now that we have our coffee Greg lets head to the Doc."

Well at least somebody's case is going to be solved soon. I guess I should head back to Sara. I am going to bring her a cup of coffee.

"Hey, how is your case going?" Grissom ask as he walks into the break room and see me.

"Well he left DNA all over the place but he not in the system. There are currently 3 cold cases in Florida that also have his DNA. All the girls were students at Miami University, as well as Melissa. They are all in the early twenties. I don't know why Melissa was killed her on a weekend home visit when the last three victims were in the same city as the school which seems to be the connection between the girls. Sara is currently looking at all the evidence in a lab. I guess I should probably get back to her."

"hey have you asked the neighbors if they saw anything that night?" he asked

"Yeah. the officers on the scene did." I answered with my eyebrows scrunched. The officers always asked the neighbors in a scene like this.

"Well you two need to go over their notes and then maybe take Sophia with you and ask them again so that you hear it first hand. However, if that does not pan through follow the evidence and I think it telling to go to Miami University." Grissom stated in his own Grissomy way.

"What? You want Sara and I to go to Florida?" That was a weird thing to request usually we just had them send the files and maybe asked them some questions.

"Yeah I think the original crime scene is at the University. How many times does a student fly across country just for a long weekend? I think something was going on there and she was trying to escape it. The answers are not here in Vegas but there in Miami."

SPOV

Why was Melissa killed here? Is he now living here and somewhere noticed that she was from Miami or did he follow her here to kill her? Who is he? I stare at the evidence we have collected. I am looking through all the old files. I am trying so hard to find were this all leads to. Where are the answers? I just want something to pop out at me and help us with this case. These girls are too young. I look up at the clock. Wow Catherine been gone for 45 minutes. I just expected her to get some coffee and come back. Well I could use a cup of Joe. Lets head down to the break room.

I am just about there, when I hear Grissom's and Catherine's voices. It sounds like they are talking about our case.

"Well you two need to go over their notes and then maybe take Sophia with you and ask them again so that you hear it first hand. However, if that does not pan through follow the evidence and I think it telling to go to Miami University." Grissom stated

"What? You want Sara and I to go to Florida?" Catherine asks her voice a little shocked. Hell I am a little shocked too.

"Yeah I think the original crime scene is at the University. How many times does a student fly across country just for a long weekend? I think something was going on there and she was trying to escape it. The answers are not here in Vegas but there in Miami."

I walk through the door.

"Miami really? Now I just wish it was under better circumstances. It is a nice city. You really think that where we need to go, Grissom?" I ask

Catherine hands me a cup of coffee with out me even asking it as I step into their little circle. I must say I am quite surprise. I quirk my eyebrows to her but then turn all my attention to Gil.

"Yes unless the neighbors have a break through I think you are going to be better at closing this case in Florida. I go set up your stay and talk to the CSI there. I probably have you team up with Calleigh Duquesne and Natalia Boa Vista. They were on one of the other girl's case. I think I going to have you leave in two days. So tomorrow pack and talk to the neighbors. Go HOME and rest for now. When you get in tomorrow all of your evidence will be back and your interviews will be done and we will make to arrangements final. Sara I really mean it when I said go home. Shift been done for an half and hour anyways."

With that he walks off and I turn to Catherine.

"Thanks for the coffee. So do you think maybe you can come in early or just meet me there tomorrow because I hate banging on doors so late at night?"

"Well since tomorrow might be my last day Lindsey for a while I meet you there. Um make sure you take an officer. I guess we should head out. Bosses orders and all. Want to go get a quick breakfast? At least that way we can kind of still talk about the case and not be here." Catherine says as she slow moves to the door then she turns back towards me. "Oh and Sidle, no problem about the coffee it was just the one I was bring back to our lab. I figured you could us a caffeine fix but were to busy to actually go get some but Grissom stop me on my way back. So breakfast?"

"Yeah Breakfast." Anything to spend more time with her, when today we were working so well with each other and not fighting. God her ass is fine. With that I walk to the break room to get my stuff.


	6. Breakfast

**Sorry the updates were so late. This chapter is pretty short.**

Chapter 6- Breakfast

CPOV

I can not believe she actually said yes. It probably has to do with Grissom kicking her out of the lab and me saying that we talk about the case.

"So after I left you did you find anything new?" I figure if this why she is here might as well jump right in.

"No I didn't but I didn't really think I was going to find anything. I was more just wishing."

"Yeah when has a case had such a huge amount of evidence and no real lead? Let hope maybe we have a noisy neighbor who saw something tomorrow." This case is very frustrating. Maybe she will switch topics since we really can just throw out theories at this point.

"So Miami?"

"Yeah if it was for the rape case I would say it could be fun. The girls we are going to be working with there are very good at with they do." I state and then under my breath I add "And kind of hot" Oh shit her eyes just went big and I think my face is blushing a little. Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything.

SPOV

What did Catherine just say what I think she said. Does this mean she attracted to women. Oh man I am so shocked. I need to stop staring at her so big eye. Thank god I was not drinking anything. I probably would of spit it out all over her. God I need a new subject. Oh Lindsey that always a good topic.

"So how is Lindsey?"

"Good except, she starting to date this guy and I am so not ready for her to be a teenager and date. I want her to be that little girl again."

Her face lights up whenever she talks about Lindsey. The rest of breakfast we talk about Lindsey and then small talk and I am so happy just be around Catherine and not be pissing her off. Plus my mind keeps wondering back to what I think I heard her say. Man a trip with Catherine. That could be interesting.


	7. The day before the trip

Chapter 7-The day before the trip.

SPOV

I enter the locker room and stop to see Catherine undressing. I can't help myself as I look up and down her body. _God she is so hot._ I bring my gaze back up only to find out she has caught me. I weakly smile at her and to my surprise she reaches out and grabs me. She presses me against the lockers as she forcibly kisses my lips. I lean in and kiss her back. Our toughs fight with each other. Her hands move up from my waist under my shirt. In all of two minutes I am standing in front of her shirtless and braless. This time it is her looking me up and down. I can see the lust in her eyes. It is very similar to the lust in my own eyes. I catch her lips again deciding that she has more clothes on than me and that is a huge problem as I move my hands to her shirt. Now we both are there shirtless. I bring my mouth to her neck. I am kiss and sucking and taste the sweetness that is Catherine Willows. I start moving down.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

What the hell is that?

My eyes now open up and I realize my alarm is going off. Shit still just a dream. I give anything to make this dream a reality. Ha what am I thinking she is straight. I never seen her with a women but men, men I see her with all the time although not lately. She did make that comment about the Miami women. Whatever I need to eat something and head over to PD and then do the interviews. I am glad I started packing a little so tonight it will be easy to finish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SPOV PD

"Hey Brass did Grissom tell you what he has plan for Catherine and I." I ask my favorite police detective.

"Yeah, I am going to send you with Officer Steele here. She is one of our best but if you need me you know my number."

"Thanks. Talk to you later Brass. Alright Officer Steele we are just going to be doing interviews it should not be that bad."

"Okay and you can call me Stephanie. Why don't you fill me in a little on our way. Brass just asked me to go with you half and hour ago and I was finishing up another case and so I did not have time to look this over. I thought you were coming in an hour. Sorry."

"Yeah I am early. I hate interviewing late at night. The case is rape/killing. The guy left so much DNA but it not in the system neither is his prints. We are going to be asking the neighbors if they saw anything supicious last night or in the previous nights. See if there was an abnormal car around or see if someone saw the guy. It is probably not likely. My partner on this case is Catherine and she will probably be meeting us around the time I was supposed to get in."

"Okay. The interview seems easy enough. I hate rape cases. I hope we do get a little lucky tonight."

CPOV

"Lindsey I am home." I smile as I see my girl walk into the room

"Hey Mom. How was your night?"

I wince and she notices.

"That good huh. What happened?"

Ever since I showed her the dead person I decided to open up to her a little bit about my job. I don't go into details but I do tell her the crime and whether or not it going to be an easy case. I figure that if this is what is keeping me from her then she should know a little about my life.

"Sara and I landed a really hard case. It was a rape victim that was also killed. She turned out to be one of four that this man has raped then kills."

"So you are going to be working a lot of overtime aren't you?" There is a sad look in her eyes that is quickly followed by understanding.

"Actually Lindsey, I might be going to Miami. The other three girls were killed there and all of them four of them went to college in Miami so we think that's where we will be able to solve the case."

"Miami really? How long and when are you leaving?" There is definitely sad in her eyes now but I know she is not going to voice that sadness. Teenagers

"Yeah, tomorrow evening and I think for less than a week. I learn more tonight. Well let's get you to school. I let you drive. Then tonight we can do whatever you want. I going to miss you when I am gone you know that Lindsey. I love you."

"I know. I love you, too. Now where are the keys I love driving and if you are going to be gone I might as well use your guilt to my advantage. I will have to come up with something really good for us to do tonight." She says with and evil smile and then walks out of the house to the SUV.

Good God what did I just open myself up too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CPOV with Lindsey later that day

Miniature Golf really Lindsey. I have not done this with you in years. In fact, I thought you said you were too old for Miniature Golf. Man was I happy when you said that I hate this game I never can get it past the windmills.

"You really want to do this; I thought you were too old."

"I am but I am not too old to watch you and make fun of you. If that make me have to play I am willing to sacrifice myself for that. Plus you said I get to pick and I know how much you love this game." Lindsey states with a big smile across her face.

"That it my child is truly evil. She has been hanging out with my sister way to much." I also smile. I did say she could pick.

"I am not that bad, now let's go. If you are nice I might even let you go first."

"How truly thoughtful of you, Lindsey. I however want to go last so I know how many strokes it takes you and therefore I can beat you. If I have to do this I want to win."

"Dream on Mom, Dream on."

Wow we haven't gotten along this well in forever. I walk up to the counter to pay for our game and get our putters. I notice the guy who helps us can not be much older than Lindsey. Might thought is confirmed to seconds later.

"Hey Lindsey how are you?" He says with a huge smile on his face.

"I am really good Jeremy. It is nice to see you." She also has a huge smile along with some red in her cheeks and ears.

Oh I wonder if this is the boy. Well makes more sense why we are here. Now should I play cool mom or uncool mom? She and I are getting along right now and I don't want to ruin that right before I leave. Oh how about cool mom now and teasing mom the whole way home. Now there is an evil smile on my face.

"Here you go Jeremy." I hand him the money and head to the first whole. Lindsey soon follows. She sees my smile and I think she knows I caught on to her. We both don't speak of Jeremy and continue to tease each other as we play the course. I do actually end up winning but by only one.

"So, Jeremy is really cute." I state as we drive out of the parking lot.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something."

"How can I not you turn into a red tomato when he asked you how you were?"

"Whatever you say, he is just a guy."

"A guy that you wanted to see so bad, that you drag me to play our least favorite game. So is he the boy you told me you were going to date rather than asking me."

"Yes" it is almost a whisper

"Oh! In that case let's turn back around there is a lot of questions I love to ask him"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE MOTHER"

With that I can't help but laugh out loud. "Okay I do have some questions though, that you have to answer." Now my voice is normal but strong

She huffs then says okay.

"How old is he?"

"16"

"How do you know him and how well do you know him and his family"

"He is in a few of my classes. I have known him for years but I started to really get to know him this year since he is in more that one of my classes and we sit near each other in Science. I don't know his family but his parents are still together and he has two sisters."

"Okay fair enough he seems nice. He is not allowed to drive you anywhere, until I get to know him. You can't do anything that isn't dealing with the school until I get back. If you think studying counts it does but only at your aunts if she gives you permission. That means not at his house and I will let your aunt know that before I leave. When I get back I will be more relax but only because if I can't get a hold of you on your cell I can at least have every PD and myself out looking for you when I am here."

She rolls her eyes and says okay. I think she is not fight back because at least I didn't shot it right down. I figure she is 15 and if she wants to she can go behind my back and that is one thing I do not want her doing. God I hate that she is growing up.

"Lindsey I love you but why you couldn't stay like 5 forever."

"I have to grow up sometime mom."

"I know but I don't want you dating and driving and dating."

She laughs "I know. I love you too mom."

"I am going to miss you baby"

"Tomorrow huh"

"Yeah right after dinner I will drop you off at your aunts."


	8. Flight

**Sorry I taken so long to update but with work and school it have been hard. I loved the reviews and I glad some of you laughed at my last update. I just love Catherine and Lindsey as well as Catherine Lindsey and Sara so that is not the last chapter that will have Lindsey in it.**

Chapter 8- Flight

SPOV

Last night shift brought us no closer to the killer. In fact it was totally a waste of time. Catherine had showed up right before we interviewed the 3 house on the street. She had a sad smile on her face. I have to say that sounds like an oxymoron but that what her smile was. I asked her about it when she drove me back to the PD so I could pick up my car. She had a great day with Lindsey and was really sad that she had to leave and didn't know when she was going to be back. I know she needs to close this case so that she can feel this world is a little bit safer for Lindsey. I feel a little bad because I glad she going with me. Lindsey deserves to have her home but I really like spending time with her. I am so selfish. Oh well I not the one actually sending Catherine to Miami, I am just finding something good in all this bad.

Anyways Gil gave us the rest of the night off once we got back from the interviews. He said that we couldn't start a new case and that this case was at a standstill until we went to Miami so there was no reason for us to be in the Lab. So now I am at the air port waiting for Catherine and I can't seem to get my flight jitters under control. I hate flying. I take a lot of things to allow a plane to defy gravity and so there are a lot of things that could break and have us crashing to the earth. Oh I just spotted Catherine.

"Hey Catherine."

"Hey Sara, how long have you been here? Have you checked in yet?"

"Not long and no I haven't airlines like it when you travel together to check in together, so I waited for you but we should probably do that now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If I was nervous before actually on the flight now I am even shaking a little with us on it. I am trying so hard not to draw Catherine's attention to the fact that I am scared. I hate looking weak. Okay nice normal breaths. Planes fly all the time. It is all going to be okay.

"I am scared of flying too. At least since Lindsey was born, before her I was never scared of anything. Now I am scared of everything. I don't want to leave her and I don't want anything to happen to her. She is my whole life. I just thought you like to know I am a little scared too. Might clam down your shaking to know you are not the only one with a heart beating 80 miles an hour."

"So you saw the shaking huh?"

"Yeah, we are kind of forced to sit in each others personal space and it hard not to catch the person sitting next you is shaking, even if they are trying to hide it." She says as she smiles.

Have I told you I love her smile? It is so cute and sexy at the same time. I not sure if it was her word or her smile that made me calm down but suddenly I think this plane will not be so bad.

And just then we hit turbulence.

CPOV

Last night was a huge waste of time. I think the only thing it did was allow me to meet one of the new officers in the PD. Officer Stephanie Steele seems like she going to do well and I look forward to working with her in the future. She asked the right question at the right time and she seems to have a similar look to Sara when she going over what the people are telling her and wondering if they are lying or not.

We did however get to go home early. I went right over to Nancy and picked up Lindsey. She was not in bed yet so she was happy to see me, I however had to tell her that I in fact was going to Miami for 7 days unless we solved the case earlier. She is glad that it is Sara and I because if the case is solvable in seven day with anyone else she believes the two of us can solve it faster. She has always liked Sara. They have only seen each other a few time over the years but Sara always treats her with respect and does not baby her so when Lindsey does see her she has a huge smile the whole time. I think that is one of the big reasons I am not just attracted to Sara. My kid is my life and I love the way the two of them get along. Lets just say when they are together Lindsey is not the only one with the huge smile.

Any ways I just walked into the Airport. Oh there is Sara.

"Hey Catherine."

"Hey Sara, how long have you been here? Have you checked in yet?"

"Not long and no I haven't airlines like it when you travel together to check in together, so I waited for you but we should probably do that now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so scared of flying. I mean if I crash my baby will be left all alone in this world. I know that planes fly every day and comparing them to other means of travel there has been far fewer people died in plane crashes. I look over a see that I am not the only one who is scared and she is also shaking a little and looks to be trying hard to hide it. Wow that calms me a little to know I am not the only one. Maybe I can help her some.

"I am scared of flying too. At least since Lindsey was born, before her I was never scared of anything. Now I am scared of everything. I don't want to leave her and I don't want anything to happen to her. She is my whole life. I just thought you like to know I am a little scared too. Might clam down your shaking to know you are not the only one with a heart beating 80 miles an hour."

"So you saw the shaking huh?" she does that cute half smile.

"Yeah, we are kind of forced to sit in each others personal space and it hard not to catch the person sitting next you is shaking, even if they are trying to hide it." I smile at her.

Just then we hit turbulence. I grab on to her hand on the arm rest and grip it hard. I do not even notice it until the turbulence is over,

"Oh Sara I am so sorry. I just got scared." I say as I drop her hand.

"Catherine it is okay it helped me get through that too. I am scared of flying when there is no turbulence and petrified when there is. So any time you want to grab my hand during the turbulence if fine with me because it allows something for me to grip to. We will get though this flight together."

She just said I could hold her hand. Okay only when we have turbulence but still it is Sara Sidles hand. She wasn't even mad that I did it before. If fact she said it calmed her too. Oh I am so in love with this woman. Is it bad that I want to some more turbulence now? Okay just a little not a bad one that the make everyone return to their seat or anything just enough to justify touch her hand again. It was so nice.


	9. Hotel Sign In

**I am so sorry that it has been forever since I updated this story. First it was school and work. Then this summer I lost my uncle to this stupid war. He was only 5 years older then me so we grew up together and were once really close. Then my family and I moved to Hawaii. I changed my major for the 3****rd**** time. It is now Criminal Justice and it looks like I will be done in December. Anyways with all that I lost my writing muse. It back now but I might still take forever on the updating. I really not a writer but I love all of your stories that my mind comes up with these stories every once and a while. Well I hope you enjoy this update and I will try not to make it almost a year before I update again. The good thing is now I have seen many CSI Miami shows so the characters should be more real when the come up in later shows. I love all who have read this so far and all those who are writing Cath/Sara stories of there own. I don't have a beta so if you like CSI, CSI Miami and Law and Order original and Law and Order SVU plus female female pairing and want to review my stories message me. I know I could use the help. Now On with the stories.**

**I do not own Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle or Calleigh Duquesne and Natalia Boa Vista. I am just a huge fan of the shows. **

CPOV

so we finally landed. There was no more turbulence so I never got to hold onto Sara's hand again. At least this means that the flight was not so bad and there is always the flight home not that I want it to be to bad then either. I just really liked holding her hand. The flight was about 4 hours and I slept most of it. After we landed we did the whole baggage claim and then went a caught a cab to the hotel Grissom had set up for us. When we walked in I noticed that the place was not so bad and not very busy.

"I guess we need to get our keys." I mentioned to Sara as we walked in

"Yeah, Griss told me that we did not have to be at their CSI headquarter until tomorrow. Calleigh and Natalia well meet us there to go over the case then, So why do we don't we check in, drop off our stuff and then you can show me around Miami since you were here before."

"Sure but I do not remember much from that trip. I was so wrapped around finding that little girl before she died. Then once we found her all I wanted to do was get her back to Vegas. There was not much time to hang out. So most likely we will be exploring together, but it sounds like a great plan. It has been awhile since I have seen you outside of our job, except for the other day and we still talked about this case."

"Yeah, Yeah I know I am not much of a going out type of gal but I like to explore new places. So exploring together sounds like a plan."

Then we walked up to the counter.

SPOV

Catherine held my hand on the plane. It just fit so perfectly in my hand. Granted she was just holding it because she need to grip onto something when we hit the turbulence but still I loved the feeling of her hand in mine. After that the flight was smooth. I was still very very happy when we touched ground again. One we were done with the airport we took a taxi to the hotel.

"I guess we need to get our keys." Catherine said breaking me out of my little daydream as we entered the hotel. It actually looked nice. I did not really expect that.

"Yeah, Griss told me that we did not have to be at their CSI headquarter until tomorrow. Calleigh and Natalia well meet us there to go over the case then, So why do we don't we check in, drop off our stuff and then you can show me around Miami since you were here before."

"Sure but I do not remember much from that trip. I was so wrapped around finding that little girl before she died. Then once we found her all I wanted to do was get her back to Vegas. There was not much time to hang out. So most likely we will be exploring together, but it sounds like a great plan. It has been awhile since I have seen you outside of our job, except for the other day and we still talked about this case." She smiled at me. Yea, I still am loving that smile directed at me.

"Yeah, Yeah I know I am not much of a going out type of gal but I like to explore new places. So exploring together sounds like a plan." I said sticking my tongue out a little at her.

They all tease me about not going to all of their little get together because I stay at the lab looking for one more piece of the puzzle.

"We have two rooms. One for Catherine Willows, and one for Sara Sidle" I said when we reached the counter.

"Okay Ms Willows you are in room 525 and Ms Sidle you are in room 526. These rooms are joining rooms so if you want you can open the doors in-between. You should be able to unlock each joining door with your key. The bill is already covered by LVPD but you probably know that. Welcome to Miami and enjoy your visit." The man behind the counter said as he hand us the keys.

"So should we check out our rooms?" I asked.

"Lead the way Sidle." she smirked

Okay was that flirting see this is why I am never good at this. I have no gaydar and I never know if people a flirting with me. I need a overt move to get with the program. I mean Catherine is straight so why would she be flirting with me.

"When we get to the room and before we get out I need to call Lindsey." Catherine said once we were in the elevators.

"Okay, tell her I said hi and that I will work extra hard to help you solve the case so you can come back home to her."

"Sara thank you." she said looking at me with a huge smile and what seemed to be wet eyes. "I will make sure to tell her that. That is very sweet of you and I really appreciate that and I know she will too. Not many people take her feelings and needs into consideration."

"Well I think she is great. Even though I haven't seen her much, but with you for a mother I am not surprise she is great."I smile at her as we reach our rooms. She returns with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her. Then we walk into our rooms.


	10. Phone Calls

**Hey everyone. This chapter is mostly Lindsey and Catherine. There is no real action between Sara and Catherine. It does go into their feelings for each other but mostly it is Lindsey and Catherine relationship that gets better. I think Catherine as a mother is one of her best qualities. I hope you like and I will try to get more of Sara and Catherine next chapter soon. **

* * *

CPOV

Once we reached our own rooms I began to unpack. I kept thinking about Sara and how much I loved her. I mean she was right in the room next door to me. I wonder if she was unpacking all her things, too. Were we doing the same things at the same time? I really need to find out more about her. I know how she is at work. I know how she is outside of work when she is with the guys. I think she is pretty close to Greg. We have only ever been outside of work just the two of us after that whole hank thing. All we did then was talk about how much we hated cheaters and how stupid it was to cheat. Maybe when we are exploring we can play twenty questions. Well I should probably call Lindsey now that I done packing.

"Hey baby girl, its mom."

"I know mom, I got this great thing on my phone called picture Id and it how a picture of you drooling while sleeping on the couch. Every time you call it pops up."

"I do not drool and how come you picked a picture of me sleeping as you picture ID. It is customary to say who is speaking on a telephone whether they have that or not. Never know somebody could borrow my phone and call you."

"Right and how many times as that happen. Let me think… never."

"You know I call because I miss you and I hate being here away from you. All you have been doing since you got on this phone was make false accusations about me being a droller and given me a hard time. What is up with you and why are you being this way? You know I hate it."

"Mom that is enough with the guilt, I am just being that lovely word. What is it again? Oh that's right a teenager. I miss you too. You so drool. That was not false. I wish liked at least one of your past significant others. I could get them to back me up. You know you need to date better people. Why don't you date someone like Sara, Nick or Warrick? I like your coworkers a lot better than the people you date."

"How did we get to me dating? I am not currently dating anyone right now so it shouldn't matter. You like my coworkers because I am not dating them. If I was dating them it would be different. Nick is too young for me anyways and Warrick is my best friend if I dated him who would I talk about him with. You liked Allison and Jen. Derrick was not so bad either. Most of the others were short term relationships."

The girls were okay until they broke up with you because you would cry sometimes when you came home from work and sometimes had to break dates for work. They didn't understand your job and they blamed it for all your problems. That is why you should date a coworker. They would understand. Heck you both would probably be called in together. Don't think I did not realize you ignored Sara."

"I already told you why I could not date my coworkers. What is left is police since the lab rats are two young and I don't like the other shifts. I don't think I could date a police officer. There job is even more dangerous than mine, I be too worried all the time."

"Okay what about Sara? You keep ignoring her"

"She is straight."

"So she has told you that she only dates guys."

"No but she never said she like ladies"

"Does anyone from work, but Warrick, know you do?"

"No"

"Exactly, now she would be perfect for you. She is smart and pretty. She actually willing to go against you, so we know she will keep you on your toes. I think she would be very good to us. I never seen anything I did not like about her. She was very caring to me when she was interviewing me about dad's death. She even got on your case about how you were pressuring me."

"I am really sorry about that"

"Oh Mom I know. You were just tried to protect me. You were also consumed with guilt for letting me go with Dad that night. You feel like it is your fault I was in the water. If you had not wanted to be the mean parent that night you would have taken me to Nancy. However mom it was not your fault. I should have been safe with my father. He should not have taken me out that night. If he was going to be into all that stuff he should not have done it when he was watching me. I should have been is first care like I am to you. You did not know he was going to take me there. He never had done that before. I should have been safe with my father. He had wanted custody of me not to long before but he didn't care to keep me safe. You always put my safety first. It wasn't your fault. I should have been safe with my father.

At this point I am crying. How did my daughter know all this? I wish she was here. I just want a hug and kiss from her. I love her so much.

"I love you so much Linz. How do you know all this stuff? You know what in my head and you know how I feel and felt. You also know about the custody. We never fought about that in front of you."

"I heard you talk to Nancy about it the night you were informed. I also know how you feel because you are a good mother."

"Thanks I glad you think that. Sometime I wonder with my work if I am"

"Okay back to the subject, you should date Sara."

"As wonderful as she is I don't think Sara will ever want to date me."

"Wonderful huh you like her mom."

"What is there not to like. I mean she even thinks about you. When we were in the elevator up to the rooms I told her that I needed to call you and she said and this is a direct quote 'tell her I said hi and that I will work extra hard to help you solve the case so you can come back home to her.' Then I thank her and she said 'Well I think she is great. Even though I haven't seen her much'"

I decided not to tell her about me being Lindsey's mother. I keep that comment to myself and swoon.

"Oh I like her even better now. Thank her for me and let know I don't want her to overdo it. Only 18 hours at the lab at with out going back to the hotel to sleep. Also let her know I think she's great too"

"I don't think you can control her lab hours Lindsey but I tell you don't want her to over do it. Well I should let you go it is like 4 hours later here and I need to eat. I love you Lindsey I miss you so much. Be good for Aunt and do not forget my rule about Jeremy."

"I love you too. Miss you. I will wait until you get back to force the Jeremy issue. I am always good for my aunt. I really think you should find out for sure that Sara is straight. Bye."

With that she hung up before I could say anymore. I think she did not want me to say to much more on Jeremy. I like how we can talk about who I date but not her. That is not how it is going to be when I get home. More her and less me. That was a good conversation between us but I don't know how we got to the point were we can talk about this stuff. I can't believe she know so much about her dad. I glad she thinks I am a good mom. Well I should go wash my face and redo my make up then get Sara and see if she still wants to go explore.

SPOV

I think Catherine is such a good mother. I might have said that already but she is. Nothing like my mother, my mother was horrible. So was my dad. I guess Lindsey dad was not so great too but I hope he wasn't as bad as my dad. I know he got violent towards Catherine at the lab that one time. Oh well lets not talk about family unless it is just about Catherine and how great she is. Lindsey is great too. She is so smart. Most of the time she seems happy too. I wish I had never wondered about her present. I just did not know her then at all. I would love to get her birthday gifts now but it just seems weird after all that. Anyways I am unpacking my stuff and thinking about how Catherine right on the other side of the wall. She is so beautiful. Everything about her screams perfection. Okay sometime she is a little mean but I love her anyways. Well since I know it is going to take her a while since she calling Lindsey I should call Greg and let him know we made it.

"Hey Greggy, we made it to the sun. How are things back there?"

"Good. Tonight should be fun since it is just us men. We can talk about you hot babes and not be giving those evil looks women give men. Why do you guys do that anyways? I don't think it is right that you can put us in our place with just a look. I could never scare you with just a look. I think that is unfair."

"I never do anything that would cause such a look from you. If I made a sexist comment you would be happy. In fact you would probably be drooling."

"No it is you drooling whenever Catherine walk into the room."

"I do not drool."

"Right and I'm dating a supermodel."

"You are dating a supermodel and you didn't tell me. I can't wait to tell her that you are always hitting on Catherine and I."

"NO I am not dating anybody."

"I know you could never get a supermodel."

"Ouch"

"What? We work horrible hours for you to find said supermodel. The only way you would meet one is if she was a case and just ask Nick that can be complicated."

"Yeah you are right, too complicated. I am not a complicated guy unless you were ever to get over Catherine and date me. I could deal with work complications then."

"That's sweet you would do that for me but buddy that is never going to happen. Catherine one of those people you could never get over. I still haven't figured out how men could ever cheat on her. Why would you men do that?"

"Hey don't put me into the same category as them. I will have you know I have never cheated on anybody. I would never cheat on anybody. That is just stupid. If it is not working with someone then I very nicely break up with them. I respect people way to much too ever do that."

"I know Greg. If you were like that we would not be friends. Nick Warrick and you would never do that. Even if you guys come off as players you do not come off as cheaters."

"Thanks for calling me a player but I think that is just nick and Warrick. Hey I have to go work and all. I hope you solve your case and take this time to get to know Catherine. I want to prove to you that she is not as straight as you think is. I mean she used to dance. I think she definitely at least bi."

"How does dancing equal bi? She did it to make money and support herself."

"I do not know but I still think she is bi. I got to go. Be safe."

"You too since I am not there to watch your back. Let the other guys know I said hi and no comments about us while we are gone we will find out. There are spies everywhere."

"Bye Catherine lover"

"Bye Geek boy"

Well I guess I will take a shower. I wonder if Greg is right. Maybe I will look into that while we explore the city tonight.


	11. Heart to Heart

SPOV

Well I feel better after that shower. Whenever I travel I always feel like I neeed to watch off the grime. Now what should I wear. I guess just jeans and my white button up since it is hot here during the day but it might cool off once the sun goes down. Just then the side door is knocked on. I am betting that is Catherine.

"Hey"

"Hi Sara"

"So how was Lindsey."

"She is good. We actually had a wonderful talk. We talked about things we should of talked about along time ago."

"Really like what if you don't mind me asking."

"Her father and the night of his death. We never really talked about it. At first it was to painful and then we just never did."

This is not a subject I like talking about. It makes me nerves and guilty. It is one of those cases that is still eating me up. I wonder why they decided to talk about it now.

"Really what make made that come up."

"Actually we were talking about you."

"Oh I am really sorry about his case. I really did try to solve it. I don't think that I am going to mess this case up too if that is what you are worried about. You know now that I think about it I am not really hungry and kinda tired. I think I going to just get some sleep. You think we can to a rain check on the exploring."

"What? Wait Sara I am not worried about you and this case. I know that you tried your hardest. You worked for hours without sleep. You gave it your all. Some cases are not solvable. I am sorry about how I acted. It was uncalled for and unprofessional. It also did not make me a very good friend. I actually think you are an amazing CSI. Probably in the top 5 in this country. When I said we were talking about you I meant that I told her what you said in the Elevator and she siad that she liked you even more. Then she went on to tell me how when her father died you looked out for her even against me. You got on my case about pressuring her during her interview with you. She will never forget that. She thinks you are great. In fact she doesn't want you to over work yourself just to bring me home. She said your health is important too. Inf fact she gave you a 18 hour limited per day on work the case."

"I am sorry I did not solve Eddie's case for you and Lindsey."

"I know but it is not your fault. They are not all solvable. You still were able to put the most likely killers in jail for something. I am so sorry I was such a bitch towards you."

"Yeah I know. You were really stressed and you felt guilty about Lindsey being in danger. That was not your fault but being her mother you blame yourself. So I have a time limit huh, who is going to tell her.

"I don't know maybe she has spies everywhere."

"I get the feeling that her spy is a stunning women who I am currently working with and know Lindsey as if Lindsey were her own child."

She laughs at that. I love her laugh. As much as I hate the subject of Eddie I am glad we did this. I glad she does not think I am a bad CSI. In fact she said amazing CSI.

"So Dinner"

"I thought you were tired."

"Huh not anymore. Now I am starving."

"Okay I can do Dinner."

CPOV

I hope it does not look like I was crying. I am starving I hope we do food first. Okay here it goes, I hope I look okay. Why does it feel like I am about to go on a date? Catherine it is just dinner with a coworker who is here because of a case and you both need to eat. The fact that you like her has nothing to do with this trip. Okay here goes nothing.

"Hey"

"Hi Sara"

"So how was Lindsey?"

See she always thinks about Lindsey. Not many other people do that.

"She is good. We actually had a wonderful talk. We talked about things we should of talked about along time ago."

"Really like what if you don't mind me asking."

"Her father and the night of his death. We never really talked about it. At first it was to painful and then we just never did."

"Really what make made that come up."

"Actually we were talking about you."

"Oh I am really sorry about his case. I really did try to solve it. I don't think that I am going to mess this case up too if that is what you are worried about. You know now that I think about it I am not really hungry and kinda tired. I think I going to just get some sleep. You think we can to a rain check on the exploring."

What is going on? Why is she acting like this? Did she just say she doesn't want to go? Okay I need to fix this. Think about what she is saying. Oh she jumping to the wrong conclusion. I really did a number on her during her case. I need to apologize. Okay Cath jump in and stop her.

"What? Wait Sara I am not worried about you and this case. I know that you tried your hardest. You worked for hours without sleep. You gave it your all. Some cases are not solvable. I am sorry about how I acted. It was uncalled for and unprofessional. It also did not make me a very good friend. I actually think you are an amazing CSI. Probably in the top 5 in this country. When I said we were talking about you I meant that I told her what you said in the Elevator and she siad that she liked you even more. Then she went on to tell me how when her father died you looked out for her even against me. You got on my case about pressuring her during her interview with you. She will never forget that. She thinks you are great. In fact she doesn't want you to over work yourself just to bring me home. She said your health is important too. Inf fact she gave you a 18 hour limited per day on work the case."

"I am sorry I did not solve Eddie's case for you and Lindsey."

"I know but it is not your fault. They are not all solvable. You still were able to put the most likely killers in jail for something. I am so sorry I was such a bitch towards you."

"Yeah I know. You were really stressed and you felt guilty about Lindsey being in danger. That was not your fault but being her mother you blame yourself. So I have a time limit huh, who is going to tell her.

"I don't know maybe she has spies everywhere."

"I get the feeling that her spy is a stunning women who I am currently working with and know Lindsey as if Lindsey were her own child."

Did she just call me stunning, Okay there is the butterflies again. How after everything I have done to her could she still think I am stunning. She such a great person. I love her.

"So Dinner"

"I thought you were tired."

"Huh not anymore. Now I am starving."

"Okay I can do Dinner."

"Lets go."

"What do you feel like?"

"Italian. I always feel like Italian."

I will have to remember that for future information.


	12. Dinner

Okay I did this chapter is a little different. It has a lot of talking between these two ladies so I did not feel like I should retype everything for you to have to read twice. Half way through I will change the point of view. I will probably do that on long conversation chapter from now on. If it is more of a story chapter the two POV for the same story will go back up. I hope you are okay with that. Let me know if you do not like it and want me to go back to what I was doing even with long conversations and I will. If anyone wants to be my beta I looking for one because I know I make mistakes and I want the best stories for these two ladies. Review please. I love feedback.

* * *

SPOV

On the way out we asked the front desk for the best Italian place in Miami. They pointed us to a place a few blocks from the Hotel. It was a nice and intimate restaurant. "Wow this place is nice. I hope the food is as good as the atmosphere."

"Me too Sara, although with what the front desk said at out hotel I have no doubt that it will be."

"Good Evening ladies, can I get you anything to drink? We have a great wine list."

"I was just looking at that and I will have a nice glass of your Vermentino di Bolgheri. Catherine what would you like?"

"I would like a glass of La Brancaia Tre"

"Okay I will have those out soon and be back for your dinner order."

"So Catherine what do you think about sharing some Brushetta as appetizer."

"I would love too. So have you decided what you want?"

"Yes I am going to have Eggplant Parmesan." Then I get the look I usually do when I order eggplant or tofu. "What?"

"I am not a big eggplant fan but at least it is not tofu. I was dating a vegetarian and they got me to try it once. It was so gross. I am never having it again."

Huh was she playing the pronoun game here what was the they about. Usually you say he not they. No that probably just me wishful thinking. Just because I use they instead of her when I talking to someone I am not out with doesn't me she is.

"Okay so you are not getting any of the eggplant meals what are you getting Ms Willows?"

"Well Ms. Sidle I believe that I am going to trade your eggplant for chicken and get Chicken Parmesan. It is my favorite Italian meal. That might be because except for spaghetti the only Italian meal I can make is it. It usually is the meal I make when I finally feel okay cooking for a person I have been seeing for a while. Then again that hasn't happen in a while."

Okay I do not want to listen to her talk about her dates all night although I am glad to know she hasn't been dating. Is it bad to be happy about that? Ugh I need to get over this crush.

"This place reminds me of my trip to Tuscany."

"You been to Italy"

"Yeah when I graduated from Harvard I had a month and a half before I had to show myself at the coroner's office. I grew up around San Francisco so I did not really need to get go back and learn to get around. I went to the back a got out a loan and decided to use it for ticket to Florence. It cost quite a bit since they were not really round trip but it was worth it. I spent 2 days in Florence, 2 days in Pisa, 3 in Venice, 4 in Rome then back to Florence for 3 days. I stayed in the grosses hotel rooms. I even brought my own sheets to help somewhat but I am not sure how much it really helped those places were gross then and now that I process hotel rooms I am even more scared of what was crawling around on me at night. However I still am glad I did it. I loved it there."

"Here you ladies go. Have you figured out what you want?"

"Yes I am going to have Eggplant Parmesan and can we have an order of Brushetta before dinner."

"I will be having Chicken Parmesan, thank you"

"No problem and I will be out with the brushetta when it is down."

"I can see a young Sidle bringing her own sheets. Did you bring your own this trip?"

"Of course although this hotel is 90 better than the ones I stayed at in Italy." With that she laughs and I get to see her to lovely smile

"So cute. So what was some of your favorite things to see in Italy?"

Hey she said I was cute. Granted it was over my quirk about hotels it still cute and I will take it.

"Well I did not have a lot of money on that trip so most of what I saw was from walking around the cities. I saw the leaning tower in Pisa but I liked the baptistery there better than the tower. Venice of course I loved the Rialto Bridge. I loved walking around that city because of all the canals and watching all the people in their boats. Rome of course was Colosseum and even though I am not much of a church person I went into St. Peters. The art in there is beautiful. They have this one window with a dove that is breath taking. When you go to Rome the church are almost like museums themselves. They are actually so big that several services can take place at the same time. They tend to be in several different languages but I did not actually go to one. I am not Catholic. I also loved Trevi Fountain. In Florence I loved the Ponte Vecchio. There are several gold stores on it. I have never seen that much gold jewelry. The statues they have all over Florence also made it like an outdoor museum. I just love the whole trip."

"Wow that sounds like a great trip. I don't know if I could ever just go to a different country like that although I did move out to Vegas by myself when I was 18."

"Here you go ladies. Enjoy. Is there anything else while you wait for your food."

"I am good how about you Catherine."

"No I am good to but when you bring out the food how about you also bring out another glass of our wines."

"Okay I will do that and your food is almost done so it should be out fairly soon.

"You were brave to move out to Vegas by yourself. When I moved to Harvard I knew were I was going because it was the dorms. When I moved to San Francisco I had a few people I knew from before and I knew the area. When I moved to Vegas, I knew Griss and I had been out to visit him once before. I have never moved to a place where I really did not know what to expect."

CPOV

"Yeah I think you are smarter than me. I was young and had been making bad choices for the last few years at that point and I wanted to make it big, where else to go with that in your heart, than Vegas. When my mom was young she lived there too so it was kind of in my blood."

"Well you made it there and lived. Now you have a great job and a beautiful daughter that you might not have if you had made different decisions."

"You know I have learned a lot about you tonight, Sara that I never knew before but I still do not know the little things like favorite color and favorite band so I have a proposition for you."

"I am not sure I like where this is going Catherine."

"Well if you don't like it after you here it we don't have to do it but you should at least here me out. We each ask each other 20 question. We each can pass on 4 questions which means we only have to answer 16 questions. If somebody asks too many questions on a topic we do not want to talk about then we just have to say that and the person will pick another question and stay away from the topic in the future. So what do you say we learn a little bit about each other? I mean we been working together for years, we are the only girls on the team it might be kind of nice to really know each other."

Right then our dinner comes out so I am not sure if my plan for the night is going to work. I really do want to know more about the women I love. Finding out that she been to Italy was so fascinating and I never seen her smile so much when she was telling me all about it. I wish I could have been there with her. It sounds so beautiful. I wonder if she notices the pronoun slip when I was talking about Allison. She seemed to pause for a second so she might have. For some reason I not scared if she finds my secret even if she not gay. I don't think she would care and I trust her not to tell anyone else.

"Here are your meals and your new wine glasses. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. I will be back later to check on you but if there are any problems earlier please flag me down."

"So how about it Sara, 20 questions?"

"okay, okay since I have some power not to answer and I can drill you too I guess I can do this."

"Okay I will start with something easy. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue, what is your favorite color?"

"Oh is that how is it is going to be this whole night? Green and I have know idea why I like it so much. What is your all time favorite movie?"

"You actually asked two questions there Cath but I will answer them both and count it as one. I don't have a favorite movie but some of my favorites are _The__Godfather_,_Scarface_, I enjoyed the Borne movies and the National Treasure movies. I liked_A__beautiful__Mind_ and another one was _Kinsey_. Ditto on the question. 

"Hey wasn't _Kinsey_ the one about Alfred Kinsey and his interviews about sex. I like that movie too. Well I am a big Russell Crowe fan so I would say_Gladiator_, _A_ _beautiful_ _Mind_ and_Cinderella_ _Man_ would be on mine from him. I like the Harry Potter movies and I watch those with Lindsey. Another movie that Lindsey drag me to that I actually kind of liked was _Finding__Nemo_. I also enjoyed _When_ _Harry_ _Meet__Sally_, and _Kate_ & _Leopold_. I enjoy a few musicals. I liked _Singin'_ _in_ _the_ _Rain_,_West_ _Side_ _Story_, _Sound_ _of_ _Music_,_Moulin__Rouge_! And _Fiddler__on__the__Roof_. What is your favorite activity to do?"

Well I enjoy hiking outside of Vegas. When I am in California I enjoy the beach. I love to read but that mostly new scientific journals and biographies. When I am dating I enjoy having sex. So how about you what is your favorite activity?

You stole my sex answer. I would say the Hang out with Lindsey is my number one. Then it is sex and horseback riding but I haven't done the horse thing since I was in High School and the sex feels like it has been that while. What was it like to be Sara Sidle as a Kid?

"Okay that is a pass question for me. I did not have a good childhood so that is one of the topics I definitely do not one to talk about since I am enjoying tonight. So please ask something else"

Wow I did not think that was going to be a hard question to ask but I guess I will have to wait and see on that question maybe some other time she will open up more to me.

"Okay how about favorite thing you did in College at Harvard"

"Okay now you will forever know that I am a geek but my favorite thing from college is the classes and getting to know Grissom. When he came to teach that seminar I was captivated by forensics. After class we talked and he gave me his phone number and about once a month he called to see how I was doing. That seminar is why I am here today. I know it is not that exciting of a college story but it is my favorite thing. Best thing to ever happen to you?"

"Lindsey hands down wins that every time. Best thing to ever happen to you?"

"First thing would be getting into Harvard and then Grissom calling me to come down to Vegas. Even though you guys hated me at first now I am so glad I met each and every one of you and I could not ask for better coworkers."

"Thank you, I know I gave you a hard time then but now I am glad that you came down too I think you are a great part of this team."

"Okay since I did not ask a question, I am going to repeat my last one but as except for Lindsey what is the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Deciding to go back to school and becoming a CSI. I love my job almost as much as my daughter. I love solving the puzzles even though I wish for days when we have no new cases because I make me feel like the world is safer for kids. Who was your first kiss?"

"I am with you on the loving the job but still wishing for no cases. My first kiss was Jeremy Deekin and I was in the 8th grade. He was dared to do it and he did not want to because I was geek but his friends called me chicken. Needless to say I did not date until college. I was too much of a geek for high school dating. How about you when was your first kiss?"

"Brad Kidnick, also a dare in the 7th grade. I was dared to at a friend's birthday party. Worse kiss of my life. You did not miss much from dating in High School. All it got me was a bunch of mistake I wish I never did."

"I wonder if most first kisses are done off of Dares."

Okay so if I ask this question it probably going to come and then I will be out to sara so I hope this question doesn't bite me in the ass.

"Sara who was your best lover?"

"Sid from College was the best lover I ever had. Dated for one and a half years but then I graduated and Sid still had a year. When I went to Italy and then San Francisco long distance was to much. Who was your best lover?"

"Jessica Cally"

At this Sara start choking but since she wasn't drinking or eating anything, I know I checked before answering the question, I am not sure what she is choking on.

"what you dated a female and you think she was your best lover. What about Eddie?"

"Yeah I dated women. I am bi. Eddie was not that great of a lover. How he and I got together is a long a complicated story that I want as one of my don't touch subject because I to am enjoying this evening. I met Jessica after I moved to Vegas. I was working as a waitress. My ex boyfriend had left me in Seattle and when I went home mom and dad had lost the house and really could not afford to take me in so I left for Vegas. I did not have very many skills but in Seattle I waitress so I did that here for awhile. I had sworn off men. At this point knew I was attracted to women but never had dated any women. Jessica became a regular at the place I waitresses. She was a student at Las Vegas University. Her plan was to be journalist. She wanted to write for a magazine. Finally she asked me if I want to go for coffee. We had a great time and dated for a year. However I was living in a crappy place and hated that I could not afford to pay for many dates. I met Stephany and she knew how I could make a lot more money. So I started stripping. Jessica although she understood why I was doing it and did not think bad about me for doing could not deal with the idea of other people seeing that much of me when I was dating her so she broke up with me. We lost track of each other when I started sniffing coke and forgetting the world around me."

"So you are bi and you use to use drugs wow."

This is not good. I never should of told her. What was I thinking of course straight Sara would wig out on this? Most people do. Then to add more to it I had to tell her about my coke habit.

"You just lost all respect for me didn't you? I knew I should of just said a guy. I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. We can grab our check and get out of here. After we solve this case I will try to get Gil to not put us together. I know you are uncomfortable but could you at least not tell anybody about me being bi. With were we work coming out could be dangerous for me."

"Hey! Catherine wait a minute. I definitely have not lost respect for you. I am just surprise. I am fine with knowing this information. I guess I can out myself now. I am very very gay. In fact Hank is the only guy I have dated and the 2nd guy I have kissed. As for the coke thing you were young and it probably was all over and helped you get in front of people naked. You obviously don't use now because if you did you would pass the random test we all have"

Okay now it my turn to choke on nothing.

"Wait what about Sid?"

"Sidney Harend is very much a female. I just happen to shorten her name when I talk to people I am not out too. It keeps it similar. So you were playing the pronoun game earlier. Was that Jessica you were talking about?"

"No that was Allison Soll. She was an after divorce relationship. Eddie was after Jessica. He was most of my dancing relationship. I had a few one night stands during the numerous times he and I broke up when we were just dating."

"So who are you interested in now. Guy or Girl?"

"Who said I was interested in anybody?"

"You did just know by answering with a question. If you were not interested in somebody then you would just have said that. So is it a guy or girl"

"Fine Girl. What about you?"

"I am definitely interested in a girl. So tell me about this girl"

"She beautiful, beyond smart, makes me laugh, is willing to fight me, and even Lindsey wants me to date her. She is like my perfect partner. So tell me about your girl?"

"Wow so Lindsey know you date girls."

"Yeah why wouldn't she. Allison was practically living with us until my job as a CSI got in the way. There is no way somebody I was serious about would not meet Lindsey. Hey answer my question."

"Oh she has the best smile in the world. I love it and I try to get her to smile as much as possible. She has a fiery personality that I love. She is so smart. Helen of Troy would have nothing on this girl. They have never come up with a descriptive enough word for her beauty. She is dedicated to her job but knows that her family is the most important thing. I find that her best quality."

"Wow you know how to flatter a girl Sara. With words like that why are you not dating this girl?"

"I thought she was straight as they come."

"Thought? So does that mean that she is not?"

"Yeah"

"So now that you know she is not what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Well when I get the courage up I will probably kiss her at least now if she pushes me off it is because she doesn't like me not because she not gay and maybe will be a little nicer about rejecting me."

"Well if she pushes you off she is crazy."

And with that Sara kissed me. It was soft and sweet at first but when I responded it became more passionate as we both fought for dominance. Then she started to nibble on my bottom lip before she broke free al the way. I whimpered a little. Wow better than my dreams.

* * *

So did you like it. The relationship is now going to start and build up. Please Review. 


	13. Heaven

Here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review. I would love to make it like 25 Reviews off of this chapter. Will you please help me reach my goal. 

chawkchic and Gentry Thanks for your last reviews. 

chawkchic you are my number one reviewer. Almost every chapter you have reviewed to 

* * *

CPOV

Wow that was really hot. I think I just had the best kiss in my life. Okay we need to get out of here. 

"Lets get out of here." I state.

"Okay let me just take care of the check." she said. 

"Oh how much do I owe you for my half."

I mean we weren't here on a date. We just happened to kiss so I think going dutch is the correct thing to do in this situation. 

"Oh look at that your meal was free." 

"Sara my meal was not free."

"Cath spend your money on Lindz let me pay for this meal. I have no one to spend my money on. You do."

"You have me"

I know. I know. Cheezey. but she does and I hope for a long time

"Yes I have you which means I am paying for the meal."

"Okay but you are not paying always."

"Well I never would expect you to make me pay on my birthday."

Well at least I know that she planning on us staying together as far a head as her birthday.

"Um no. Well I will pay on your birthday but that is not the only time I will be paying. I believe in equality."

"Okay but in all fairness I really have a system that I follow. Asker pays. Like if I come up to you and say hey catherine want to go grab breakfast after shift then I would be the one who pays for the breakfast."

"How do you know I said yes to said breakfast. That check you are paying for moght just be for one."

"Hello were you here for that kiss."

She gives me her cute as hell smile that makes me go week at the knees. She right that kiss would make me say yes to anything she says. I go anywhere with her. I actually think that is a little scary. I never felt like this before. 

"Yeah it was amazing wasn't it."

By this time we are about a block from our hotel. I decided to grab her hand. She gives me a sweet smile and squeezes my hand. I smile back.

"Sure was. I cannot wait for a repeat. I am hoping that there is a lot of repeats in the future." 

"I hope there is a lot of repeats in the future too. So Sara where is this going?"

I need to know. I already so infested in this and if I take one more step before asking her where we stand then I will drown. 

"Well when we get back to the hotel I hope there is more kissing. Tomorrow we go to the Miami

lab and try to solve this case. It will be nice to not be around people we know while we figure out how to make our relationship and jobs work. Then we date. We take it a day by day until one of us get sick of the other. We go slow but with a lot of kissing. Have I told you kisssing is one of my favorite things to do."

"No you have not but I am all for it. Okay one day at the time until one of us get sick of the other. Sara I really do not think I will get sick of you for a very long time. "

"I don't think I will get sick of you either."

We arrive at the hotel. We end up in her room on her couch. It has been a while since I have gotten so much from just kissing. I am on fire. We need to stop if we really plan to go slow because I am about to jump her.

SPOV

Oh I am in Heaven. I swear I died and went to heaven. This is amazing. Never would I thought that cath was anything but straight however here she is kissing me. Okay we need to stop so that we can leave. But I don't want to stop. In fact, I want to do this for the rest of my life. Finally I pull away.

"Lets get out of here."

"Okay let me just take care of the check."

"Oh how much do I owe you for my half."

She does not really think I am going to have her pay does she. I mean she doesn't need to pay for her meal. I know this did not start out as a date but I would of paid anyway. She should spend the money on Lindsey. I have nothing better to do with my money but she has a daughter. I can pay for dinner.

"Oh look at that your meal was free."

I know I am lame but come on I'm kinda of a dork what did you think my jokes would be like. 

"Sara my meal was not free."

"Cath spend your money on Lindz let me pay for this meal. I have no one to spend my money on. You do."

"You have me"

"Yes I have you which means I am paying for the meal."

"Okay but you are not paying always."

"Well I never would expect you to make me pay on my birthday."

We walk out of the restaurant. 

"Um no. Well I will pay on your birthday but that is not the only time I will be paying. I believe in equality."

"Okay but in all fairness I really have a system that I follow. Asker pays. Like if I come up to you and say hey catherine want to go grab breakfast after shift then I would be the one who pays for the breakfast."

"How do you know I said yes to said breakfast. That check you are paying for moght just be for one."

"Hello were you here for that kiss."

God that kiss was great. 

"Yeah it was amazing wasn't it."

She grabs my hand. I think that is so cute. Oh I love her smile. Makes me want to kiss her again. Why aren't we at the hotel. I need some more kisses.

"Sure was. I cannot wait for a repeat. I am hoping that there is a lot of repeats in the future." 

"I hope there is a lot of repeats in the future too. So Sara where is this going?"

"Well when we get back to the hotel I hope there is more kissing. Tomorrow we go to the Miami

lab and try to solve this case. It will be nice to not be around people we know while we figure out how to make our relationship and jobs work. Then we date. We take it a day by day until one of us get sick of the other. We go slow but with a lot of kissing. Have I told you kisssing is one of my favorite things to do."

"No you have not but I am all for it. Okay one day at the time until one of us get sick of the other. Sara I really do not think I will get sick of you for a very long time. "

"I don't think I will get sick of you either."

We made it back and are kissing on my couch. It is making me so turned on. I need to stop or else we are going to go to far to fast. I want to do this right. Ugh. I guess I will pull back.

"Cath we got to stop. As much as I do not really want to do that right now, I want to do this right and this will be to fast. Lets go out on some dates first.

"Okay, I guess I will go back to my room."

"Wait do you think we can just sleep together. You know actually sleep."

"I would love that. I did not bring my own sheets and yours are probably cleaner than the hotels."

She laughs.

"Oh so now you are just doing this for my sheets. At least I know that truth."

"You found me out."

That causes us to laugh. Then she goes to her room to grab some sleep wear. I grab my boxers and a tank then get on my side of the bed. She comes back and we cuddle with each other. I think this is one of the best days of my life. I wonder what I am going to feel once we finsh what we started on that couch. 

"Goodnight Cath."

"Night Sara"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Remember I want to reach 25 so review. 


	14. Mornings Together

Here is a short chapter update. I already have the next chapter almost ready so I should have that up sometime within the next 24 hours. After that chapter I probably am going to take Bonegee idea. Have no idea what i am talking about then read the reviews. sorry about the dutch comment. I have actually been to the Netherlands. I was there 5 years ago. I saw the movie Signs with Mel Gibson at a theater their. It was kinda cool. They played it in English but had Dutch subtitles. I did not reach my 25 goal but I am aiming for 28 by Monday. That should be for both chapters. Thank for the three readers that did comment. I love you guys. 

* * *

SPOV

I woke up the next morning with Catherine in my arms. I have never awoken up so peaceful. Suddenly she stirs next to me.

"Hey good morning beautiful."

"Hi how long have you been up?"

I kiss her because hell I can.

"Not very long."

"I am so glad last night was not a dream."

"Me too"

"so I guess we need to get up and get ready to go to their lab."

"But I do not want to. I want to stay here in your arms longer."

She kisses me.

"Five more minutes."

"Fifteen."

I pout hoping my puffy lip gets me somewhere.

"Ten but then we are getting in the shower"

"together."

I know it is to quick but a girl can try..

"No I think that if it is too soon for sex then it is too soon for showering together."

"Okay, okay ten more minutes of cuddling and kissing"

"you really are a kissing queen."

"Yes now shut up and kiss me."

then before she has a chance to sax anything I attack her lips. The 10 minutes are over wax to quick. Then she goes to her room and gets ready. What a great morning.

CPOV

I woke up and realized that night was not a dream. Sara is watching me. I have never slept so well.

"Hey good morning beautiful."

"Hi how long have you been up?"

She kisses me, and I smile. I don't want to get out of her arms.

"Not very long."

"I am so glad last night was not a dream."

"Me too"

"so I guess we need to get up and get ready to go to their lab."

"But I do not want to. I want to stay here in your arms longer."

That is so sweet. I cannot believe that I have the power to cause Sara to want stay in bed. However this case is keeping me from Lindsey so we will have to play hooky some other time. I kiss her.

"Five more minutes."

"Fifteen."

Oh that lip is so cute.

"Ten but then we are getting in the shower"

"together."

Oh Kay- my thoughts go to us in the shower. That is hot but if we cannot have sex then shower is to fast too.

"No I think that if it is too soon for sex then it is too soon for showering together."

"Okay, okay ten more minutes of cuddling and kissing"

"you really are a kissing queen."

"Yes now shut up and kiss me."

She just told me to shut up. I am going to...hell she is kissing me why do I care.

10minutss was to fast. We got ready and headed out. I could get used to mornings like this.

* * *

Next Update will have the Miami girls. I trying to figure out how to do their point of view but i might just stick to Cath and Sara 


	15. Day one in Maimi

Thanks for the reviews. My new goal is 33 reviews. This is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy. The next one has Lindsey in it. 

* * *

CPOV

The taxi drive over to the Lab was quick since our hotel was close to the lab. We walked in and went up to the front desk.

"Hi I am CSI Catherine Willows and this is CSI Sara Sidle. We are from Las Vegas Crime Lab and we were suppose to be consulting with Calleigh Duquesne and Natalia Boa Vista. Can you show us the way."

"Sure. You need to sign in and then add these work victors passes to your CSI Badges. I will page Calleigh and Natalia and figure out what lab they are in."

"Hey Sara here is your badge."

"Thanks Catherine."

It does not take long for the clerk to figure out where the other ladies are.

"Okay they are in Layout Lab 3. Take the elevator up to level 2 and go down the hallway. You should see them."

"Thanks I think I remember it from the first time I was here."

I then turn around and look at Sara.

"Shall We"

"Show me the way."

We enter the Elevator.

"You are so cute when you take charge babe."

"Thanks but what are you talking about."

"Well you walked in here like you own the place and was straight to business but it did not come off as rude. I either come off as rude or unsure about what I am doing if I had done that. It was hot. I like seeing you in your work state of mine. I mean it the one I first was attracted to."

Then the elevator doors open and I do not have time to say anything back. She is so sweet. Well I hope we find something out today.

We walked out of the elevator and the hall. The girls were there waiting for us.

"Hey Calleigh how have you been?"

"I'm good. This is Natalia, she started working here after you were here last time. First with DNA now as a CSI." Calleigh introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Natalia. This is one of Vegas's CSI, Sara. She has been working there for years and was working the Vegas side of the last case I was here for." I said

"It is nice to meet you both just wish there was another reason for my vist to Maimi." My girl spoke to the other two.

"yeah we do too. speaking of that shall we get to the case?" Natalia asked.

"yeah where do you want to start?" Calleigh asked.

"I think we need to look at the victimology. I think we need to find all the information we can on the victims, starting with their deaths then all the way to five years ago. See what they all had in common. We follow those leads then if that does not gets us anything we go back farther. Something about these girls is causing them to be this guys victims. We find that reason we find th killer." Sara stated.

She now was in her work persona. I had to smile at its intensity.

"okay lets look at the cases again and start a spreadsheet on each case. That way we can cross references and see where that matched up. We can get their schedules for all the classes they ever had here. See if that had the same professors and any other common people. Find out where that lived and who their roommates and neighbors were." I add to the conversation.

"Okay Calleigh and I will go get all the school information we can. If they lived off campus at any time we probably will split up and have all of us get the information. We will be back to meet up for lunch. Here are all the cases. One of them is from another shift so if you have any questions on that case call Cain and he will find it for you. Have any questions or want us to grab any other information while we are out give us a call. After lunch we will brief each other and compile on the information. Go from there."

With that the two of them left. I turned to Sara.

"You are right they are hot. Well I guess you were just talking about Calleigh because you just met Natalia."

"WHAT?"

Did she just somebody else was hot? Did she forget I was in the room?

"At breakfast the other day you said they were kinda hot. I was just agreeing with you."

"Oh I did not know you heard me and your not suppose to think anyone but me is hot. Am I already losing your interest."

I had forgotten about saying that.

"I was actually teasing you about what you said then. I agree that they are because you have to be blind not too but I have no interest in them. Plus I think that they are together. I don't know why but my gaydar was going off with them and the way they looked at each other. Plus you were into me at the diner and you still thought they were hot. Was I losing your interest before we even did admitted anything."

"I am glad you are not interested cause if you were I have to kick your cute ass and I did not want to do that. I would usually go along with whatever you thought during an investigation however you thought I was straight so I not sure about your gaydar babe. I am going to have to investigate further."

"Well my gaydar never works when I am interested in somebody. I think it locks up from the pressure. Where is your blind faith in me as an investigator? I bet you twenty bucks they are together."

"Okay I will take that bet. I highly doubt that just because the two girls in Vegas like each other that the two girls in Miami do. The odds are in my favor. However how are you going to find out."

"I am not you are. You the one who said that they needed to investigate farther. I already know they are dating."

"okay I will but in the mean time we have a case to solve. So lets look through these cases and compile our information into the databases. For future advise do not tell me when you think another women is hot. I can be a bit of a jealous person"

I can not stand when i have that nagging feeling in the back of my mind and i need her to reasure me some more or else i will go crazy instead of working on this case.

"babe you have nothing to worry about. They may be hot however there are no words to describe your beauty. I told you that already. You are magnificent. Now the first victims name is ..."

That is more like it.

We did this until about 1125. We had gotten through as much as we knew about the first three victims. Sara and I worked really well together. I sometimes would catch myself stareing at her for a few minutes at a time but mostly I was focused on the case and the victims. They deserve to have justice. At 1130 we were meeting the Maimi girls for lunch at a place right outside

SPOV

We had all the information we could find on the first three victims. Andrea Dante age 20. She was a speech comm major. Was on the debate team. She had defense wounds. Was raped. Strangled but was killed by 3rd blow to the head. Died three years ago. Patricia Kelic was 23. She was a English major. Was part of student government. Death same. Died two years ago. Brenda Carison was 21. She was a social science major. She worked the library. Death same. Died last year. I hope that the other find us more. So when we are done with that it is time for lunch. Cath and I have been good about separating work from our relationship. I kinda think that we were alittle to professional. I think I may have gone a little overboard trying to tease her about Calleigh and Natalia. Ugh. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. So it is 1125 time to go to lunch.

"Hey Catherine we should head over to meet Duquesne and Boa Vista"

"I can see you are jumping at the bit. Miss them."

I knew there was still trouble for me. I going to leave it until we are outside. But once we are out of this Lab I going to fix this. I can not loose her already and I hate when things are tense.

"Babe, come on do not be like this. I am crazy about you. Nobody else hold my attention more than a second. I was just teasing you. If I had known it would upset you so much I would not have said anything. The only reason I really even notice is because I was jealous when you said they were hot at the diner. That's why I moved the conversation over to Lindsey. I am very crazy about you. I don't want anyone but you. When we go in there and the rest of the time I am here I wont be checking them out and falling for them. You really have nothing to worry about. Plus I am a genius so why would I ever go for anything but the best and you are the best. No body in the world compares to you."

"I am sorry. Its just that I have liked you for so long and with in 24 hours of us kissing for the first time you are talking about somebody else being hot. It kinda scared me. I want us to work out. I am crazy about you too."

"Yeah for a genesis that wasn't really a smart move. For now on I wont look at anybody but you. In fact I will close my eyes and you can be my guide, just don't let me run into any thing. "

"Shut up."

"Hey come here for a sec."

"Why?"

"Why not."

So she does and I kiss her. I don't know how I survived the first half of the shift without her kisses.

"I can not wait until you have a office with a door. I need more kisses during shifts."

"Yeah now lets go meet these two for lunch so we can get through the rest of the shift and go back to the hotel."

We walk into the restaurant.

"Hey how are you guys." Cath asked as she sat down and I sat next to her.

It took all of my power not to grab her hand. How funny that is not even 24 hours and I constantly want to be touching her now.

" Well we were able to get there schedules for the whole time all 4 of the girls where there. We were able to find out there addresses while they were living here and there roommates. I think we should have enough to compile this afternoon and then tomorrow we can go with our answers." Calleigh runs down their day so far.

"Yeah we were able to compile a list of stuff about there deaths. All of the girls where strangled but actually killed by blunt force to the head. They were all raped. I am think that they were strangled during the rape and then killed afterwards with the hits to the head. The killer did not clean up at all. It like he is saying catch me if you can." I tell the others

"Sick bastard. Sorry not quite professional but true." Boa Vista stated.

"Oh I think in our head we all are agreeing. How about for the rest of lunch we relax and not talk about the case so that way when we walk back into the lab our heads are cleared and we can find our connections." Catherine says.

"Sounds go to me." Calleigh speaks up.

"So Natalia what made you want to go out into the field?" I asked.

"Oh well there was this case that Ryan had that was a few houses down from mine. I walked up and he let me walk through with him. I ended up being able to help since I had noticed a truck that normally wasn't in the neighbor hood earlier that day. When He looked around where it had been parked he found the gun. Ever since then I wanted to be out in the field. However something else had to play out before I was able to change over."

"Oh you mean your whole mole thing." Calleigh adds with a smile. That make me think she is just kidding.

"You were a FBI mole and you are still here?" Cath asked.

"Ugh you had to bring it up didn't you Cali?" This causes me to look at Cath and see if she heard the shorten name. Something tells me Natalia is the only one who is allowed to call her that. "I was sent in, but I only had good things to report back. Finally the attorney stole some evidence money to make the lab look aback. Calleigh had the boyfriend who was FBI record her confess. She also confessed that I was a worthless mole so after I moved over to CSI. Nobody but Calleigh and Cain was really nice to me for a while. I had to make it up to everyone on the team but I think they are okay with me now. They all were helpful when my abusive Ex husband got out of jail and showed up here. I hate ex Husbands."

"Me to Me too."

"Oh so you are divorced. Does he still drive you crazy?" Natalia

"Well until he was in a drug deal that went wrong and got himself killed and almost our daughter yeah he still drove me crazy."

"Oh sorry, I am glad we did not have any children. Mine died because someone saw him at a crime scene and followed him home. I think he had stolen something. "

"Well lets move on to something else. This is not my favorite topic."

"So what the night life like here..." I asked as we started to finish up our lunch.

Once we were finished we headed back to the lab. The four of us compiled all the information that they could gain with the other information that was collected during the initial reports were made. Catherine and I started to interact a lot more fluently that we had in the morning. When it came time to clock out I was glad to go back to the hotel with Catherine.


	16. At Night

Hey Here is a new chapter. I think that I am only going to skim over the lab stuff for the rest of this case. I am kinda just needed it to get them to be outside there normal and see that they both liked each other. I hope you enjoy and please send reviews i have yet to make a goal but my new one is 38.

* * *

CPOV

Work was okay. I think that we made progress with their victimology. I hope tomorrow we find more the connections. I don't want to be stuck in the lab all day again. The more time in the lab means the farther we are from solving this case. I want to at least have some interviews.

When we were back at that the hotel Sara went to get water for our water. I need to call Lindsey. I was not sure if I should tell her about Sara. What if Sara was not ready to deal with Lindsey. Then Sara came back in the room.

"Hey, I thought that you were going to call Lindsey, baby."

"I was but I know she is going to ask about you and I don't know what to tell her."

"Why would she ask about me?"

"Remember at the restaurant when I was talking about the girl I like and I said that even Lindsey wanted me to date her, well Lindsey wants us to date almost as much as I do. She was talking about that before we talked about her father last night. Lindsey is crazy about you and she knows you will be good to me. Any ways, she going to ask about you. She wants me to tell you that I like you."

"Well if I go by the make out session we had last night on this very couch, I would say you did were good at completing that so just tell her you did it when she asks."

"You are okay with her knowing?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be."

"I don't know most of my past dates wanted, a little time before they did anything dealing with her."

"Catherine baby, Lindsey is your world and I want to be a part of your world so I want you to involve her as much as you want, plus if do things with the both of you then both her and I get to see you more."

"God ever day you get better and better."

with that i lean in and kiss her. l reluctantly pull back a little later, I need to talk to Lindz before we get to heated.

"Hey baby can I tell Greg. He know i have been pining over you since forever."

"will he keep it quiet until we are ready to let everyone else."

"Yeah he knows I would kick his ass if he said any thing."

"okay fine with me besides it will not take long for Warrick to figure me out."

"knows you that well huh."

"yeah he know all my serious exs."

"well when he figures it out let me know because we will have to tell Nick and Sophia or else it would not be fair. "

"mmkay, so now i am going to call Lindsey." as i lean in for one more kiss

"hey girlie it is your mother and yes i know that you have picture id."

"Hey mom did you solve the case."

"no honey we didn't hopefully in the next few days. Today we mostly sorted through paperwork looking for clues. Tomorrow we will be following those clues, hopefully that will get us a break in this case."

"okay how is Sara."

"she is good in fact she is right here with me."

"Oh tell her i say hi"

I turn and look at Sara.

"Lindsey says hi."

In a raised voice.

"Hi Lindsey. I stayed at the lab less than eighteen hours in case your spies have not told you."

This makes both Lindsey and I laugh.

Sara then looks at me and wispers to me "I love your laugh." in a husky voice. This makes my voice hitch and I close my eyes.

"Mom are you even listening to me."

"sorry baby, Sara was distracting me."with that I glare at Sara and she laughs but I turn my attention back to my daughter.

"As I was saying.I told you Sara would listen to me another reason for you to date her I have her wrapped around my finger already."

"you know Lindseyyou might be right but if I date her she going to be wrapped around my finger not yours."

This causes Sara to snicker and Lindsey to squeak.

"She in the room with you and you talked about dating. You told her. Are you two dating."

"yes I told her and yes we're dating but we are going to go slow Lindsey okay."

"let me talk to her."

"why?"

"just please."

"ok"

I look at Sara hoping she will go along and hope Lindsey doesnt scare her off.

"Sara, Lindsey wants to talk to her."

she looks scared as she takes the phone

"hi Lindsey"

"please do not hurt my mom."

"I will try my hardest not to beyond the normal relationship stuff."

"what does that mean?"

"it means hurt is part of adult relationship and i promise to try not to hurt her beyond what i am able to fix. Okay."

"Yeah ok I can live with that. I am glad that it is you that it is you she is dating. Just dont take her away from me all the time and maybe sometimes the 3 of us can do things together I really like you."

"I wont do that to you and i would lve to do that, I like you too. well I will let you mom talk some more bye Lindsey."

"bye Sara."

"Mom this is really exciting. You haven't date anyone so nice to me ever."

"Hey none of them have been mean to you, Lindsey. I would never date anyone who was mean to you. You know you are my priority. Just sometimes adults need little adult companionship."

"Yes but I can still like Sara more than the rest of them can't I."

"Yeah you can but I should be letting you go I just wanted to let you know that Sara and I were starting to date and that I love you and miss you. I hope I am coming home soon."

"I love you and miss you too mom. Bye"

"Bye"

Then I snuggle into Sara so more. We are quiet for a while. Then she breaks it.

"Wrapped around you finger huh."

"Oh yes that is my plan. It is Lindsey plan too. What are you going to do when you are wrapped around us both."

"I don't know but I do think you are right and I will be wrapped around you finger. I am almost there already. You say jump and I would say how high."

"Sara it goes both ways and has for months. I know I wasn't that nice to you when you got here but I really do listen to whatever you have to say now and if you asked me to do something for you I would do it. Now I would do anything to make you happy."

"Me too. I am crazy about you babe."

"I am crazy about you, too. Thank you for talking to Lindsey I could tell you were a little scared."

"No problem, I know that by getting into a relationship with you I am going to actually be in a relationship with the both of you. I say bring it on. You both are great. I am the lucky one."

"No I am the lucky one. Nobody ever was like that with Lindsey."

"So what now?"

"Making out sounds good to me."

And that is what we do. We end up going to bed the same way we did last night. I just love falling to sleep in her arms. I don't know what I am going to do when we get back and I am sleeping in my own bed alone.

SPOV

When we finally got back to the hotel I decided that I needed to go grab some ice for our waters. Cath said she needed to call Lindsey. I figured she would do that why I was out of the room. She really has only been using her room for a closet and shower so I figure she might want some privacy however when I came back in the room she was staring at the wall with the phone in her hand.

"Hey, I thought that you were going to call Lindsey, baby."

"I was but I know she is going to ask about you and I don't know what to tell her."

"Why would she ask about me?"

"Remember at the restaurant when I was talking about the girl I like and I said that even Lindsey wanted me to date her, well Lindsey wants us to date almost as much as I do. She was talking about that before we talked about her father last night. Lindsey is crazy about you and she knows you will be good to me. Any ways, she going to ask about you. She wants me to tell you that I like you."

"Well if I go by the make out session we had last night on this very couch, I would say you did were good at completing that so just tell her you did it when she asks."

"You are okay with her knowing?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be."

"I don't know most of my past dates wanted, a little time before they did anything dealing with her."

"Catherine baby, Lindsey is your world and I want to be a part of your world so I want you to involve her as much as you want, plus if do things with the both of you then both her and I get to see you more."

"God ever day you get better and better."

With that She lean in and kisses me. I need to call Greg and let him know that he was right. Wait what if Catherine doesn't want anyone in the Lab to know. I guess I should ask her.

"Hey baby can I tell Greg. He know I have been pining over you since forever."

"Will he keep it quiet until we are ready to let everyone else."

"Yeah he knows I would kick his ass if he said any thing."

"okay fine with me besides it will not take long for Warrick to figure me out."

"knows you that well huh."

"yeah he know all my serious exs."

Warrick and Catherine relationship has always made me jealous. And the fact that he knows her so well is making jealous right now however she said he knows her exs not that they are so I going to push this feelings down. They are just friends like me and Greg. I mean Greg would figure it out almost as soon as I entered the lab when we got back so I can handle Warrick and her relationship. However if he knows and Greg knows then it is not fair to Sophia and Nick. Grissim can wait a while he is our boss and I am not really ready to deal with work complications from him.

"well when he figures it out let me know because we will have to tell Nick and Sophia or else it would not be fair. "

"Mmkay, so now I am going to call Lindsey."

She kisses me one more time. I love her kisses. She calls Lindsey but I am only able to hear her side of the Conversation.

"hey girlie it is your mother and yes I know that you have picture id."

That makes me smile. I love their connection. It just reminds me how great a mother Catherine is.

"no honey we didn't hopefully in the next few days. Today we mostly sorted through paperwork looking for clues. Tomorrow we will be following those clues, hopefully that will get us a break in this case."

"she is good in fact she is right here with me."

Then Catherine turns and looks at me.

"Lindsey says hi."

In a raised voice so Lindsey can hear me.

"Hi Lindsey. I stayed at the lab less than eighteen hours in case your spies have not told you."

This makes Catherine I laugh and I can here lindsey laughing over the phone. I love Catherine's laugh so I look at her and wispers to me "I love your laugh." in a husky voice. This makes her voice hitch and she closes her eyes. Lindsey must have noticed that she was not all with her because I can here her over the phone.

"Mom are you even listening to me."

"sorry baby, Sara was distracting me."

With that She glare at me and I laugh.

"you know Lindsey you might be right but if I date her she going to be wrapped around my finger not yours."

This causes me to snicker and Lindsey to squeaks and I know it had to hurt Cath's ears.

"yes I told her and yes we're dating but we are going to go slow Lindsey okay."

"why?"

"ok"

Catherine looks at me with this scared look and it makes me think that Lindsey is not that happy about this. I hope this doesn't mean the end for us.

"Sara, Lindsey wants to talk to her."

What? Why? But I grab the phone and take a deep breath. I need Catharine's comfort so I pull her in and I know she can hear too. I am not sure Lindsey wanted that but I would have told Cath the whole conversation anyways later so she should just hear it to save me the trouble plus I need her comfort. I am a little scared.

"hi Lindsey"

"please do not hurt my mom."

"I will try my hardest not to beyond the normal relationship stuff."

"what does that mean?"

"it means hurt is part of adult relationship and I promise to try not to hurt her beyond what I am able to fix. Okay."

I mean I already hurt her today at the lab so there is no way I am going to promise never to hurt her but I don't want to break her heart into pieces. I hope we can get through everything. I want this to work.

"Yeah ok I can live with that. I am glad that it is you that it is you she is dating. Just dont take her away from me all the time and maybe sometimes the 3 of us can do things together I really like you."

"I wont do that to you and I would love to do that, I like you too. well I will let you mom talk some more bye Lindsey."

"bye Sara."

Then I hand Catherine back the phone but stay put and I can now here their conversation as I snuggle with Catherine. I really like Lindsey. She cares about her moms happiness.

"Mom this is really exciting. You haven't date anyone so nice to me ever."

"Hey none of them have been mean to you, Lindsey. I would never date anyone who was mean to you. You know you are my priority. Just sometimes adults need little adult companionship."

"Yes but I can still like Sara more than the rest of them can't I."

"Yeah you can but I should be letting you go I just wanted to let you know that Sara and I were starting to date and that I love you and miss you. I hope I am coming home soon."

"I love you and miss you too mom. Bye"

"Bye"

We are quiet for a while.

"Wrapped around your finger huh."

"Oh yes that is my plan. It is Lindsey plan too. What are you going to do when you are wrapped around us both."

"I don't know but I do think you are right and I will be wrapped around you finger. I am almost there already. You say jump and I would say how high."

"Sara it goes both ways and has for months. I know I wasn't that nice to you when you got here but I really do listen to whatever you have to say now and if you asked me to do something for you I would do it. Now I would do anything to make you happy."

"Me too. I am crazy about you babe."

"I am crazy about you, too. Thank you for talking to Lindsey I could tell you were a little scared."

"No problem, I know that by getting into a relationship with you I am going to actually be in a relationship with the both of you. I say bring it on. You both are great. I am the lucky one."

"No I am the lucky one. Nobody ever was like that with Lindsey."

"So what now?"

"Making out sounds good to me."

And that is what we do.


	17. CalleighNatalia

This chapter is about Calleigh / Natalia from the same night as the last chapter. I wanted to put a little bit from their side of things. I might have one more chapter like this but this may be it. I am almost done with the next chapter. I just have to type it. It is all written out. Hope you enjoy even though it is not Sara and Catherine.

* * *

"Ready to go home." Calleigh asked after she had turned in the evidence that the four girls had used that day.

"Yeah just let me grab my stuff out of the locker." Natalia looked at Calleigh.

"I already grabbed them for you, when I was in there for mine." Calli smiled

"Thanks lets go" The smile was returned.

With that they left the lab.

"I hate cases like this. Why didn't we look into this more when this was our case? I mean Sara and Catherine just found Melissa Gardner. They figured out it was a serial killer. They figured out we need to look at their whole life in order to find this guy. Why did we miss so much?" Natalia asked

"There allot of reasons that we missed things. There are a lot of reasons why they seem to be more on top of this than we were." Calleigh answered

"Like what?"

"Well the fact that Melissa was killed in Las Vegas tells us our serial killer is serious. It also tells us that he is most likely a stalker. He probably can hack into their computers since that is how most people buy flight tickets. Tomorrow we should see if Melissa has a computer at her place here and have look at her activity and see if anyone has hacked in. We know it is not a crime of opportunity because he followed her to Vegas. The fact that they are a year apart means he takes a year to find his victim and plan her killing. He picks a date for the killing a then will follow her any where to kill her. Melissa case gave us so much more on the serial murder and rapist. Plus Catherine and Sara are the top team in the second lab in the country and when we had this case we also had 3 other cases and you had just become a CSI. Unfortunately, sometimes we can't solve all of them but we can work to find justice now," came Calleigh reply.

"I love you lets go inside shower eat talk and relax, no talking about work. "

"I love you too does this mean we can't talk about Sara and Catherine."

"Why do you want to talk about them?" ask Calleigh

"You mean other than the fact that they are hot."

"Oh you are so sleeping on the couch. I hope your dreams about them worm you up out there. I am almost thinking about not giving you blankets but as a law informant officer I am not allowed to inflicted cruel and unusual punishment according to the constitution and not giving you blankets may just be that."

"Oh and sleeping on the couch isn't?"

"No its fair punishment for the crime of telling your girlfriend that someone else was hot. You are lucky you are not serving a life sentence on the couch."

"Oh I was just kidding you know I have only eyes for you. At least I don't flirt with your ex Jake every time I have a scene with him."

"I do not do that and you flirt with Erik and you dated him." Calleigh glared at Natalia

"Cal you almost got in trouble because he charged several drinks on your tab before you had that shooting, I never have gone out with just Erik since we have been together and you flirt with him too." Natalia huffed.

"You know I am not socializing with Jake anymore outside of work because of that. I was just trying to be friends. We close before we dated and now that he is no longer undercover I was just trying to have that friendship again. I do not like him anymore than I like Erik or Ryan and now I like him less. I was never going after him and I was not flirting I was being friendly. I only want you Nat."

"I know that baby. I have never thought that you were trying to get back with him no mater what Erik was saying. I trust you I am just saying that the couch is harsh when I was just making a comment on something that anybody would say was true when I just trusted you and you got no punishment for the whole Jake and you alone at a bar thing. That looked more like infidelity than my comment."

"Okay, Okay no couch it is. I was just joking anyways I know they are hot but I have a feeling this went way over what you actually wanted to talk about." Calleigh said smiling.

"I think they are together or at least they both like each other. I still think it that they are together. They looked like they had just been caught making out when they walked into the Café for lunch."

"Oh I don't know, I think Sara is gay but I did not get that vibe from Catherine. I mean she was married and has a kid."

"She is so Bi. I was married too you know. The way she was looking at Sara she definitely is interested in Sara." Natalia said

"Well we have until this case is settled to figure it out and if I know you that what all your breaks are going to be about. I love you so have fun."

"I love you too. Does this mean you are not going to help me?" Natalia asked with a pout on her lips.

"No you are the one who wants to know." Smirked Calleigh

"Fine, what are we having for dinner?" Natalia asked

"Grilled Chicken Salad," was Calleigh answer as she walked into the kitchen.

With that they settled into a relaxing evening at home before the next day and the gruesome case.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter. If you did or did not let me know so I know whether or not to add another one like this. I should have my next chapter up with in 2 days. that my plan please review i need feedback. I know I know I am begging.


	18. I Can't I Hate

SPOV

The sun was coming into the window when I woke up. Last night Catherine had me really turned on. I had wanted to jump her but this case kept me from doing just that. I need to solve this case. Well Catherine doesn't need to be up for another hour and a half. I going to hit the shower and get ready. The water was nice and warm and it woke me up and feels a little more refresh. I hope Catherine is not up yet so I can get ready and then maybe wake her up and ask if I can go to work before her. I feel like I am going stir crazy here. Well I guess that not the case since she is up and looks a little pist off. I wonder what I did to get that look this early in the day.

"Hey, I missed waking up in your arms. Yesterday you are begging me to stay in bed, today you are out of bed before I even am awake and you don't even wake me up. If I had not heard the shower running I would have wonder where you were. What is the matter?"

"Nothing just woke up earlier than you needed to be, so I didn't wake you. I really want to solve this case so I thought I would get up and be ready before you needed to do your thing so it would be faster."

"I would believe you but Sara we have two bathrooms and showers, I don't need to use yours I used mine just fine yesterday. So, again what is the matter?"

"Nothing I just really like you. I want to solve this case."

"Ok what?"

"I really like you. I know we said that we would go slow and I am fins with that however, making out with you is getting me a little hot. I don't know how much slower I am going to be able to stand. With that all being said I cannot have sex when I am working on a rape case."

"Really. I just push the case to the back of my mind and go for it. If it is a really bad case then I can't but usually then I just cry and sleep. What do you do about the rape cases we do not solve?"

"Yeah, I can't push it back far enough. I don't know why. It is not like I think I am being raped or anything. I just do not get all the way into sex. No matter how good my partner is. The unsolved ones are hard. I usually still cant for a few days after. I have to usually be very involved with my next case. This issue I have is one of the reasons none of my past relationships have worked. I would hold back and not let them know why. They would ask and I would just say work was stressful. I really did not know how to go about say 'hey I am not in the mood because today I just watched a girl have a rape kit done on her or watched the autopsy of a woman who was brutally beaten and raped.' I did not need them to know every time that happened or that I saw those types of things at work. Sure they knew what I did but if I talk about it like that it affects them more. I rather not affect them. I have to know these things they did not."

"I am glad I know all of this and we can definitely work with it. But, what does this have to do with why I was alone waking up? I wasn't going to jump you this morning."

"I know. Well you see foreplay still works me up, I just do not finish…well you know. I still get turned on I just can not finish."

"Okay but baby still not answering my question."

"Cath…I mean Catherine..." I so do not want to be talking about this. It has been a sore spot for me in a lot of pervious relationships. Luckily Catherine interrupts me leaving me a little more time.

"You can call me Cath Baby I just don't like others to. You have become someone special therefore I don't mind. I kind of like it."

"Okay Cath you are making this hard for me. Last night you turned me on more than I have ever been turned on. I wanted to jump you last night. I know 24 hours is not slow but I have never been this crazy for anyone before. I got up early to shower and get ready so I can got to the lab earlier. I want to get to work so this case is solved faster and the girls get their justice. That way if the next time we are making out and I feel like I going to jump you at least I wont have to worry about not cuming, if and when we decided to have sex. I don't think I have ever been this embarrassed before. I hate talking about sex."

"Hey don't be embarrassed. You complimented me in there. I also was really worked up last night. You still could have woken me up to tell me you were getting in the shower though. I can not stand going to bed with someone and then waking up alone. It brings bad memories from my one night stands during my time as a stripper and after my divorce. Usually when I am in a relationship I let them know I would rather be woken up than left alone. If you wake me up I fine with the leaving, and I fall back to sleep. This does not bother me. However sometimes in the past I would wake up and forgot that they had woken me up so usually I am woken up and left a note say such and what they said once they woke me up. If I mumble incoherently then you should leave a note. Even if it is to go downstairs or to take a shower I like to be woken up. See this conversation is good for our relationship. Now I will never put us in a situation where sex is a problem for you. Hopefully you will placate my stupid insecurities for waking up alone. You not really being able to get into sex when you are working a rape case make sense. Women's emotions are really tied into our sex drive. During these cases you emotions are all over the place so this makes total sense. You don't have to worry about it, I will always understand. I guess that is one good thing about being in a relationship with another CSI you wont have to shield me from anything and I will always be able know what you are working on."

"Yeah I know. This is still strange for me to talk about. I don't open up to easily. It is one of my bad traits. I definitely well go along with to your waking up habit. So I guess surprising you with breakfast in bed does not work."

"Yeah it still is a treat to be served breakfast in bed but usually it not a surprise."

"Okay we I am almost dressed and ready to go. You want to get up and get ready so we can go."

"Maybe, if I get my morning kiss."

I kiss her. I can not believe she is fine with what I told her. I think I am too emotional for these kinds of cases but she thinks I have a healthy response to it. I think she just amazing at making me feel better.

"Mmm, Good morning. Why don't you just finish up and catch a cab. I will be probably an hour and you are almost done. I will catch one when I am done." She says with her eyes still shut.

"Are you sure baby? I have no problem staying and waiting for you. I will just use this time to go over the case in my minded and think about what we may be missing."

"No go look at the evidence and think abut the case in front of the evidence. I will be fine; usually I go to work alone anyways. Plus last night was definitely early for you only 9 hours."

I stick out my tongue and the hours rib and say. "Yeah but you are not alone here." This is just to remind her I care and she is not alone anymore.

"Sara Go!"

I pout. "Now you are kicking me out."

"Ugh Sara I am going to kick your ass." She looks a little flustered.

"Hey I thought you liked my ass." I give her my big smile showing of my gap.

"I do now come over here give me a goodbye kiss and then go to work. I will see you in an hour."

And I do, laughing. Walking to out of the hotel I feel a lot freer like a little weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I have a good feeling about today. I think with the four of us on this case we may just break it.

CPOV

I woke up with a smile that lasted all about 1 minute. I woke up alone. I hate waking up alone. Nothing in the morning makes me unhappy more. Luckily the shower is running so I know where she is. I wonder why yesterday she wanted to stay in bed a today she is up without eyen waking me up when she gets up. I didn't do anything wrong did I. Lucky for me the shower turns off and a few minutes later she walks out of the bathroom dress for the day.

"Hey, I missed waking up in your arms. Yesterday you are begging me to stay in bed, today you are out of bed before I even am awake and you don't even wake me up. If I had not heard the shower running I would have wonder where you were. What is the matter?"

"Nothing just woke up earlier than you needed to be, so I didn't wake you. I really want to solve this case so I thought I would get up and be ready before you needed to do your thing so it would be faster."

"I would believe you but Sara we have two bathrooms and showers, I don't need to use yours I used mine just fine yesterday. So, again what is the matter?"

"Nothing I just really like you. I want to solve this case."

What the hell was that even a continuous thought? "Ok what?"

"I really like you. I know we said that we would go slow and I am fins with that however, making out with you is getting me a little hot. I don't know how much slower I am going to be able to stand. With that all being said I cannot have sex when I am working on a rape case."

"Really. I just push the case to the back of my mind and go for it. If it is a really bad case then I can't but usually then I just cry and sleep. What do you do about the rape cases we do not solve?"

I am not really sure how I am able to push past it but most of the time I try to leave work at work and unless it's a real horrible case I can. I think I have to do that in order to look after Lindsey.

"Yeah, I can't push it back far enough. I don't know why. It is not like I think I am being raped or anything. I just do not get all the way into sex. No matter how good my partner is. The unsolved ones are hard. I usually still cant for a few days after. I have to usually be very involved with my next case. This issue I have is one of the reasons none of my past relationships have worked. I would hold back and not let them know why. They would ask and I would just say work was stressful. I really did not know how to go about say 'hey I am not in the mood because today I just watched a girl have a rape kit done on her or watched the autopsy of a woman who was brutally beaten and raped.' I did not need them to know every time that happened or that I saw those types of things at work. Sure they knew what I did but if I talk about it like that it affects them more. I rather not affect them. I have to know these things they did not."

"I am glad I know all of this and we can definitely work with it. But, what does this have to do with why I was alone waking up? I wasn't going to jump you this morning."

"I know. Well you see foreplay still works me up, I just do not finish…well you know. I stll get turned on I just can not finish."

"Okay but baby still not answering my question."

"Cath…I mean Catherine..."

"You can call me Cath, Baby I just don't like others to. You have become someone special therefore I don't mind. I kind of like it." I think I know where this is going but I want her to get it out. It will help us communicate in the long run.

"Okay Cath you are making this hard for me. Last night you turned me on more than I have ever been turned on. I wanted to jump you last night. I know 24 hours is not slow but I have never been this crazy for anyone before. I got up early to shower and get ready so I can got to the lab earlier. I want to get to work so this case is solved faster and the girls get their justice. That way if the next time we are making out and I feel like I going to jump you at least I wont have to worry about not cuming, if and when we decided to have sex. I don't think I have ever been this embarrassed before. I hate talking about sex."

"Hey don't be embarrassed. You complimented me in there. I also was really worked up last night. You still could have woken me up to tell me you were getting in the shower though. I can not stand going to bed with someone and then waking up alone. It brings bad memories from my one night stands during my time as a stripper and after my divorce. Usually when I am in a relationship I let them know I would rather be woken up than left alone. If you wake me up I fine with the leaving, and I fall back to sleep. This does not bother me. However sometimes in the past I would wake up and forgot that they had woken me up so usually I am woken up and left a note say such and what they said once they woke me up. If I mumble incoherently then you should leave a note. Even if it is to go downstairs or to take a shower I like to be woken up. See this conversation is good for our relationship. Now I will never put us in a situation where sex is a problem for you. Hopefully you will placate my stupid insecurities for waking up alone. You not really being able to get into sex when you are working a rape case make sense. Women's emotions are really tied into our sex drive. During these cases you emotions are all over the place so this makes total sense. You don't have to worry about it, I will always understand. I guess that is one good thing about being in a relationship with another CSI you wont have to shield me from anything and I will always be able know what you are working on."

"Yeah I know. This is still strange for me to talk about. I don't open up to easily. It is one of my bad traits. I definitely well go along with to your waking up habit. So I guess surprising you with breakfast in bed does not work."

"Yeah it still is a treat to be served breakfast in bed, but usually it not a surprise."

"Okay we I am almost dressed and ready to go. You want to get up and get ready so we can go."

"Maybe, if I get my morning kiss." Then she kisses me.

"Mmm, Good morning. Why don't you just finish up and catch a cab. I will be probably an hour and you are almost done. I will catch on when I am done." God She can kiss. I lay there trying to make myself get up. My eyes are still closed.

"Are you sure baby? I have no problem staying and waiting for you. I will just use this time to go over the case in my minded and think about what we may be missing."

"No go look at the evidence and think abut the case in front of the evidence. I will be fine, usually I go to work alone anyways. Plus last night was definitely early for you only 9 hours."

"Yeah, but you are not alone here." She is sweet but she needs to go.

"Sara Go!" At this she pouts. She trying to be cute, and it is working ugh.

"Now you are kicking me out."

"Ugh Sara I am going to kick your ass."

"Hey I thought you liked my ass." This makes me laugh. I love her gap tooth grin.

"I do now come over here give me a goodbye kiss and then go to work. I will see you in an hour."

She kisses me again and then goes to work. I was right. It took me an hour to get ready and go. When I get in she seems so much more relaxed. She was looking over the evidence. Calleigh and Natalia arrived at the same time I did. They came in the same car. I will have to tell Sara that. I think I am going to right about them being a couple. How do I go about proving that though?


End file.
